The first time I saw him
by meagancullen
Summary: Okay so Bella has lived in Forks her Whole life. When she meets edward she breaks up with her boyfriend. now rated T for language. Better summary inside.
1. summary

**I do not own Twilight but if I did I would be with Robert Pattinson and not writting lol............*sigh* I love him....**

**This is my first fan fic so please let me know what you think. for those who have read this I did change the direction of the story but the the chapters that were up already are the same.....**

**Ok so Bella has lived in forks all her life. She is dating Mike Newton and thinks he is pretty perfect. But when she is volunteered by her dad to be the welcoming comittee for the new kids at school she meets Edward. She breaks up with Mike and that destroys her group of friends. When Edward realizes that he is in love with her he make everyone move away before he can get close to her. Will she ever see him again??? Can Edward moving away save Bella from his world or was she meant to be in it?**


	2. the first time I saw him

BPOV!

I woke as the rain started pouring? Ugh. Another rainy day in Forks what a surprise....Forks is this small town in Washington, I've lived here my entire life so i guess i'm kinda used to it. The only thing that could pick my spirits up was the thinking of my awesome boyfriend Mike Newton. He and I have been dating for like a year now and he is so perfect. Just then i remembered why i dreaded today more than any other. Today i had to meet the new kids. My dad Charlie is the police chief here and he appointed me the head of the welcome crew for Dr. Cullen and his family. I was to spend today showing them around the school and doing whatever i could to make them happy. I'm not really good with people. The only reason i'm comfortable here is be cause I've grown up with everyone in my class. I sighed and walked to bathroom. My mom died when i was little so its just me and Charlie. It's kinda weird sharing one bathroom with your father. But again just something you get used to. As I got ready i thought about the Cullens. Apparently Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme adopted all there kids. There were 5 of them Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper who were seniors this year and then Alice, and Edward who were both juniors with me. I thought about our meeting the entire way to school but nothing could have prepared me for that first day.

When I drove into the parking lot of Forks High School it was easy to spot the Cullens. Not because they were the only kids I didn't know or the fact that they all looked extremely uncomfortable. I mean those were a dead give away. But also because they were all completely gorgeous. They looked they should be a magazine or something, not standing in the rain in front of Forks High School. As my dad promised they were all patiently waiting for me. I took a deep breath and got out of my truck running to meet them and avoid the rain as much as humanly possible. I introduced myself.

"Hi i'm Bella Swan and you must be the Cullens" I said feeling uncomfortable. Everything about them told me that they hated this just as much as i did.

" Hello i'm Alice and this Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward." the smallest one said. Alice was short and skinny with small pixie like features and short black hair that went to the end of her chin and flipped away from her face. Emmett was the biggest. He reminded me of a bear, but not like a teddy bear, like a terrifying grizzly bear. He had very short brown hair with dark eyes and you could tell even through his jacket that he was built. The next one i noticed was Rosalie, she was prettiest out of everyone with her perfect shape and bleached blond hair. She could make any girl in the world doubt herself. The next was Jasper though he wasn't not as big as his brother I was sure he could hold his own. He had sandy-blond hair and stood by Alice like he was there to protect her from something, what I don't know, after all nothing ever happened in Forks. And i'm sure the students wouldn't even dream of messing with the Cullens. I finally rested my eyes on the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. Edward he had brown hair with just a hint of read in it. His eyes were a golden-brown, like nothing I've ever seen before. I realized i was staring and at that moment i heard someone call my name.

"Bella!" Mike said as he jogged toward me. In that moment looking at Edward I had almost for gotten about him. That was a first, ever since Mike and I had started dating I had been pretty much all Mike all the time. No one else ever caught my eye. Of coarse I had known all the guys here since we were kids. I looked at Edward once more, and saw the faintest hint of a smug smile on his face, before turning back to mike.

When he got to me gave me a quick kiss and then looked up at our new classmates. I introduced him he said a quick hi and then he rushed off to class. I was excused for the day so I could spend the day with the Cullens showing them around the school and town. That was the one perk to being forced into this. As i walked them around the school they showed no enthusiasum. In fact there faces showed no emotion at all, just blank stares, like they wished they could be anywhere but here. I imagine my face looked similar.

I had a break for lunch since they had to go enroll, so I was going to meet up with Mike and the rest of my friends. This I wasn't looking foward to simply because I new as soon as I hit the table I would be bombarded with questions about the new students. Everyone was curious and the Cullens were news. The entire town knew about it, the product of living in a small town everyone knows everything. The buzz around the school was crazy and Jessica, the Queen of gossip, was waiting to spread her information. The only problem was no one knew anything except that Dr. Cullen was some huge doctor that every hospital in the US wanted, but he settled here with his wife Esme and there 5 children, because Esme didn't like big city life.

I walked into the lunch room and looked to our usual table. Sure enough sitting there staring at entrance looking for me was Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, and Tyler. I walked slowly to the table trying to prolong this as much as possible.

I walked up said hi to everyone and then it started.

" So Bella tell my everything u know." Jessica said before anyone else could speak. I sighed she was going to be disappointed.

" Well Jess I don't really know more than you at this point. There not exactly sharing there life story with me. Actually they didn't say anything" I told her. Her face that had been filled with hope and a hunger for information, fell into extreme disappointment and disapproval.

"You know Bella maybe if you weren't so shy they would open up to you more..Start asking questions. Don't you think Charlie will be sad that u hung out with them all day and learned nothing but what you already know?" She asked.

Ugh. Jessica knew my weakness way to well. I hate to disappoint Charlie, and i knew he would be when, he found out that I didn't try to get all buddy buddy with them.

"Fine Jess you win i will try to find out more after lunch" I said

"YES" She squealed a hint of victory in her voice.

I sat down next to Mike and talked to him the rest of lunch i figured i didn't miss much in any of my classes so far. I found out i have a biology test tomorrow but today was just a review so i should be good as long as I went home tonight and studied. The bell rang and everyone got up to go to class. And I went to meet the Cullens in front of the office.

"Hey guys" I said as I walked up " whats up? Did get your schedules?"

Alice who seemed to be the only one who had warmed up to me smiled and said "Yes."

It took me a minute to recover her beauty was more stunning when she smiled. If that was at all possible.

"Okay do you guys wanna grab something to eat or should we pick up where we left off?" I asked. We had seen all of the school now i just had to show them were there classes were.

"No i think we are good. We can restart the tour." Alice said.

As I expected I had no classes with the 3 older ones. They were seniors. I didn't have any classes with Alice either. That was disappointing, there something about her that I liked. However I did have one class with her unbelievably gorgeous brother. I had forth period Biology with Edward. My heart almost stopped as i realized that the only open seat was right next to me. No one sat there cause they all assumed that Mike would, since he was in that class with me, but he knew i like to work alone. So he let me have my space.

I spent the rest of school showing them around to where there classes were, and trying to find out as much i could but i got nothing in the end.

"So" I said to Alice. "u guys were adopted by Carlisle and Esme?"

"Yea" she told me. " But we don't really like to talk about that much. They are the only parents we've ever known so we just think of them as our parents."

The way she said it wasn't rude but her tone warned me that i shouldn't push any further.

So I just continued a tour without another word about there personal lives.

When the bell rang i said goodbye and headed to meet Mike. I wanted to stay there, with Edward even though he didn't pay much attention to me all day long. Occasionally i would catch him looking at me, but his face was still as blank and uninterested as the rest of theirs.

I walked to my truck knowning that Mike would be waiting for me when i got there.


	3. chapter 2

**ok guys so this is my first time publishing on this site sorry if i screw up. This is actually my first time publishing anything i've written so please let me know what you think.**

**Oh and i don't own twilight but if i did i would totally be hooking up with robert pattinson and not writting lol..**

As I got to my truck I noticed Mike standing there against my truck like any other day. And in truth it was, so why did it feel like everything had changed?

"Hey baby how was your day?" he asked as he walked up to me and gave me a kiss.

"oh it was okay. Jessica is gonna be so disappointed I didn't get any information for her." I said trying to look disappointed also. But honestly I was glad, there was something about the Cullens, well Alice that I liked and I didn't want to put them through that.

"Well she will just have to deal with that then won't she" he said obviously seeing through me. Then he asked "so you ready go back your place?" This took me by surprise. I'm not sure why though he always came to my house after school. I think it was mostly that, for once, I didn't want him to come.

I had alot to think about after this occured to me so rather than having him over like I was going to do I made up an excuse to be alone. "I really should study for that test since i missed today" I told him. He looked a little upset but quickly recovered and responded "Oh well ok. I called you then ok." He said sounding worried more than anything.

"Sure." I told him trying to sound as normal as I could. Ever since Mike and I had started dating he had come to my house after school. He never missed a day, usually I didn't care that I had to study, so I knew that he was kinda put off by this. I could see in his face, though he tried to hide it, that he was worried that I didn't want him to come over. Though I could also see confusion so I knew he had no idea why I suddenly had this little change of heart. That made me feel relieved. I had no more idea than he did at this point and I really didn't want to start anything until I was sure of what going on with me. I gave him a quick kiss and got him my truck headed home.

When i got home I went straight to my room pulled out my Biology book and tried to study. I knew it wouldn't do any good, my head was spinning with thoughts and they all seemed to revolve around Edward. I didn't understand why I was so into him. I mean he had barely spoken one word to me and he paid way less attention to me than any of his other siblings. There was absolutely no reason for me to be thinking about him like this. But as much as tried to distract myself the thoughts just kept coming. Edward with his perfect body and gorgeous features. I knew there was now way that he could ever be interested in me, I mean I'm as plain as they come. I doubt that anyone here would really catch his eye but if someone did it deffinitely wouldn't be me. But yet I couldn't stop thinking of him. Then everytime I did I thought of Mike, and I found myself comparing the two. Of coarse it wasn't really fair to compare Mike to him, when he came to looks he was ten times better looking, and I didn't know anything about him so looks were all I had. I'm not a shallow person, looks don't really mean much, so why was I so interested in this complete stranger? I didn't know, and more than that why was I willing to jeaprodize my relationship with Mike because of him? I avoided this question more than anything cause it drove me crazy not being able to figure out the answer. Then and there I decided. I am not going to jeaprodize my relationship for some gorgeous mysterious stranger. I refuse to, so tomorrow I will go to school and act as if nothing has changed, and in biology i will treat him like any other person.

**EPOV**

The bell rang finally. I was getting sick of these teenagers and there minds. It was all the same, not that I needed to read their minds to figure out what they were thinking it was plain as day on there faces. Though I got a little bit more of an insight than my brothers and sisters. I hated having to hear them. It was all the same, humans are predictable, they were wondering who we are and what was with our family. I could tell they were going insane with only knowing what little they did know. A few of the guys were checking out Rosalie and Alice, what a surprise, but at this moment I was glad that I was the only one in the family who could read minds. If Emmett and Jasper had heard what they were thinking a fight would've broken out right there, and we hadn't even enrolled in school yet. The only person who stuck out to my Bella Swan our tour guide. For some reason I couldn't read her mind so I had absolutely no idea what she thought of us. It was very frustrating. I found myself wanting to know more about her hoping she would tell us about herself but she didnt. I could tell she was shy and extremely uncomfortable as she showed us around the school. I paid as little attention to her as possible telling myself the only reason I cared was because I couldn't read he mind. And reassuring myself that as I got to know her I woud realize that she was just like every other teenage girl. So since I knew I would be disappointed I vowed to pay only as much attention to her as was necessary. I would've vowed to ignore her completely but we had a class together and I didn't want to be rude. But still as the bell rang though I was grateful to be able to go home, I found myself not wanting to leave her. Reminding myself again that it was only her quiet mind that appealed to me I quickly got the car with siblings and sped home.

**BPOV**

I woke up early the next day and laid in bed for a little bit. It was only five am and I didn't really have to be up til six since school didn't start til seven. So laid there and thought about the uncoming day I was dreading going to school knowing that I was have to share a table with Edward and that this could only add to my confusion. But part of me was still excited to see him. I knew if I did I would most likely talk him and that scared me even more. There were two reasons for this, reason one he would be a completely jerk and then I would've gone through all this confusion for nothing, or reason two and this was the reason I feared the most. Reason two was that on top of being completely gorgeous he would somehow end up to be nice sweet. Making him pretty perfect all the way around. This reason scared me the most because I would be sure to fall for him then and when he didn't like me back I would be worse. But now matter how much I didn't want to admitt it I was deffinitely looking forward to today more than I was dreading it. At five thirty I got up and got into the shower. It was still to early to start getting ready but I knew i wasnt going back to sleep so I figured I'd get a head start on the day.

At six fifteen, when I couldn't stand to sit around anymore, I got in my truck and headed to school. I got there fifteen minutes earlier than usual so I decided to sit at one of the picnic tables and try to study. I was so into my own thoughts that I didn't even realize it when mike came up and sat beside me. I don't know how long he had sat there before he said something. But it had to be awhile cause when he finally spoke he sounded irritated."Hey Bella whats up." he asked with a little more than a casual tone that he usually had when he asked me this.

My head snapped up so fast. I felt almost like a little kid that had been caught doing something i knew i shouldn't have been doing. I quickly recovered and tried to make my tone sound as normal as possible. "Oh nothing." I said.

He looked at me then apparently my guilty expression hadn't escaped him but he didn't say anything and for that I was grateful. We sat in silence for a moment and then I realized what time it was and realized that I was going to be late for class. I reminded him of the time and gave him a quick kiss before I rushed off. I was suddenly grateful that the school wasn't that big, so even though my class was on the other side of the school it didn't take me long to get there.

My first 4 classes went by slowly and didn't pay much attention I kept thinking about biology and seeing Edward. I was wondering what was going to happen. I didn't know if it would be weird sitting next to him I mean he was the friendliest person yesterday so I didn't know if he would even acknowledge me let alone talk to me at all. I was running through the different scenarios in my head when the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Mike was waiting for me, like always, but today he had an irritated expression on his face. Apparently my my increased silence today hadn't escaped him. He could tell that something was on my mind and the though I was here my mind wasn't. I tried my hardest to change that but soon I was thinking about Edward again.

"BELLA" Mike practically screamed my name I was sitting at the table daydreaming. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't realized that he was talking to me til now. He was no longer irritated he was furious. I could see that eventually we would have to talk about why I was acting like this. Though I wanted to avoid that conversation cause I had no answers for him. I hope that he would atleast wait til after school to bring it up. I didn't want to give Jessica anything to spread. Plus I didn't want to see her face as we argued. I knew she would be all to happy to see it and though she would try to hide I know she would be secretly hoping that we brokeup. At that thought a knot formed in my stomach. Was that what it was going to come to? I didn't want to think about it I quickly pushed that thought out my head and answered him.

"What?" I asked.

"Bella whats up with you today he asked?" He asked. "It's like your not here today. You have been pretty much on auto pilot all day. And you haven't heard a word i've said."

"nothing is up" I said trying to sound normal. "I've just got some things on my mind thats all." Was he going to buy this I wasn't but I hoped that if he didn't he wouldn't press it til after school. Then we would be alone and hopefully I would've figure things out by then.

He just looked at me for a minute disbelief in his eyes and then said "ok well we are gonna be late for biology so we better get going"

For the first time I looked around the cafeteria and I realized that it was almost empty. I got up and walked with mike slowly towards biology. I had been looking forward to this all day and now that it was here I wasn't sure. I walked in and saw him sitting down at my table looking perfect and my heart stopped for a tiny little second. Then it started racing and I struggled to catch my breath as I walked over and sat down. I was getting ready to say hi when he turned and looked at me. As I looked into his eyes I suddenly lost track of eveything else but him.

"Hello Bella" he said. "How are you doing today?" He asked.

I struggled to find my voice hoping he didn't notice. "I'm ok"I said. Thats all I could get out. Apparently he did notice cause he smiled a little bit and that through me off even more.

At that moment Mrs. Owens our biology teacher came in and started class. I quickly pulled my glance away from him and looked up tryin to pay attention. As I looked up I cought Mikes eye and I knew in that moment that he was putting two and two together and figuring out what had been going on with me today. I didn't say another word for the rest of class and I silently wished for the day to end so I could whatever it was that was coming over with.

**(AN: sorry guys its like 2am and im drawing blanks here. the next chapter will be more informative please let me know what you think and give me some pointers on how i can make it better)**


	4. Chapter 3

The bell rang. It was then end of school. I ran to locker room and hurried to dress hoping I could make it to my truck before Mike. I know I couldn't avoid him forever but I hadn't had anytime to think about what was going on. I was a little busy trying not to kill myself or anyone else in gym. Luckily I didn't have to try hard, since everyone has known me forever they tend to stay away from me in gym. As I got to my truck I saw someone standing against it. I was starting to get nervous. Cause it wasn't Mike there waiting for me like I thought. No it was Edward oh god. what do I do??? What does he want??? This was not the right time for him to be here. I know Mike will be along any second and it would make our upcoming conversation ten times harder if he saw Edward here. I hurried to my truck and with as much friendlyness as I could muster I greeted him.

"Hey Edward whats up?" I said trying to avoud his eyes, knowing that as soon as I met his gaze I would lose every bit of cool I using to keep this as casual as possible.

"Oh well umm I was wondering if maybe you would help me catch up in biology. I seemed to have missed alot coming into the school year so late." He said. **(AN: ok so i know edward is smart and he doesn't really need help but bella is dating mike so he can't just ask her out so bare with me k. Ty)**

I stopped dead in my tracks. Was he really asking me for help? He didn't seen to have any trouble in class today. I couldn't help myself I had been watching him out of the corner of my eye the whole time. He seemed to just jump into things pretty well. Actually he seemed to understand a little more that that. He almost looked bored the whole time. Like he already knew all this and he was only here to humor someone.

I didn't know what to say. I know that hanging out with him is the last thing i needed. It would only complicate things more. But as I looked up and met his gaze, once again, everything disappeared and I found myself saying yes rather than no like i should have.

"Ummm sure I can help you." I said. As soon as I realized what was going on I wanted to kick myself. "But u would probably be better off with eric or angela they get way better grades than I do." I said. Part of me was hoping he would take me up on that offer and another part was hoping that he would ignore that last piece of information I just gave him.

He just smile and said "well I figured since we are gonna be lab partners it would better if you helped."

"Well ok thats cool. I guess we could get together after school or something" I hoped he didn't here the reluctance in my voice. I still couldn't believe that he was asking me to help him study.

"Yeah tomorrow after school sounds good." he said smiling even wider. I tried not to stare at him with little success. At that moment someone called my name. I didn't have to look to know it was mike. Why does he keep catching me at the wrong time. I said a quick goodbye and reluctantly turned to meet Mike. Here we go.

"Hey Bella we need to talk." Mike I said. I sighed. Nothing good ever comes from we need to talk. I composed myself quickly and answered him.

"Ummmm sure Mike whats up?" I asked I kinda knew where this was going but i didn't want to say anything just in case I was wrong.

"Well Bells I was hoping u could tell me. I mean for the past 2 days you've been sorta distant. Yesterday you didn't want me to come over and today. Well like I said at lunch today it's like your on auto pilot of something. I wasn't to sure about what it was until biology. I don't know what happened but you seemed like you were glued to Edwards eyes until class started." As he finished his voice broke. I could that I was hurting him by not being honest. But honestly I wasn't sure what was going on myself. Before I could respond he went on.

"And just now when I saw him here It was the same. Kinda like you guys hadn't interupted at all. Like you were having a conversation with him just by looking into his eyes."

So our little exchange in class hadn't gone unnoticed. I knew exactly what he was talking about. When Edward looked at me it was like he was seeing right into my soul. I was stupid to think that Mike could be oblivious to that fact. He knew me better than anyone, and he payed attention to me. I knew this cause sometimes he would bring things that I did in class while he was watching. Things that I hadn't even noticed I did.

I wasn't sure what was going on, and I didn't want to to throw my entire relationship away because of some new guy I didn't really know. But at the same time I knew that holding on to things like this was only going to hurt Mike more. We hd been friends for too long for me to let this end badly and lose him. At that moment I realized that I wouldn't completely beakup with him. I didn't want to. Maybe I just needed some time alone to think and figure things out. I mean Mike and I had been together for a year and I had known him since I was in diapers. I was only natural that I wouldn't realize I was bored til something new and exciting came along. That had to be it right. This unexpected pull this gorgeous stranged had on me was nothing but his mystery. I didn't know him and he was new. But how did I do it? Now that i knew what I needed to do it didn't make it easier. I wanted to let Mike know that I wasn't breaking up with him not completetly I was just taking some time for me. I knew he wouldn't see it that way though so I had to word this very carefully.

"Honestly Mike I don't really know whats going on. I wish I did it would explain so much and I would be able to figure things out. So I think your right we did need to talk." at this his face fell hiding his expression from me. I wasn't sure but I thought that maybe he would be crying if we weren't standing in the school parking lot. "I think it would be the best thing for both of us if we took a break. I need some time to be alone and think, time to figure things out. I don't want hurt you bu if I don't take this time I'm afraid that our friendship will suffer and our relationship will be strained. If I don't take this time things are sure to end, and end bad." He looked up when I said these words. I could tell he only understood a little bit. But he wasn't going to press the issue any further. He loved me and he knew that I would do this unless I absolutely needed it. He also understood that if I didn't get my space things would end badly.

He didn't say anything he just walked away with his head hanging down. I watched him til he got into his truck and drove off. Even when he was out of sight I stood there watching after him. It wasn't til it started rainging that I realized how late it was. I was the only student left in the parking lot and even most of the teachers had left by now also. I pulled my hood up and got in the car. As I drove home I tried very hard not to think. It wouldn't do me any good to think about all this while I was driving. I had to wait til I was safely home where the only person who get hurt by me being distracted was me.

I pulled up and noticed my dads cruiser in the driveway. What was he doing home so early. More importantly what was Lacey doing here????

**(AN: ok guys sorry to leave you hanging like that but I like some suspense lol. Let me know what you think.)**


	5. Chapter 4

**OK once again I don't own twilight..............P.S. I LOVE ROBERT PATTINSON.....**

As I walked to the house I heard screaming. I should have known that Mike and I breaking up would cause some tension but a full blown fight I had not anticipated. See Mike's mom and my dad were dating. They had been together almost as long as Mike and I had. They had known each other before Mike and I had gotten together but they didn't actually start talking til we started dating. She had invited Charlie and I over for dinner one night and they had just hit it off. So after making sure it was cool with two of us they stared dating. If my calculations are correct they have been dating for about 9 months and to my knowledge this was there first fight. I was I hadn't walked in on them cause if I hadn't I would've been able to lie to myself about why they were fighting. But as I open the door the voices got clearer and I knew in an instant that they were fighting cause of what happened with Mike and I today.

"It is not her fault if Bella brokeup with Mike im sure she had a good reason." I heard Charlie defending me. That made me feel ten times worse. I could sort of see where this was going and it made me sad my dad hadn't dated anyone since my mom died and Lacey actually made him happy.

"Well maybe if your daughter wasn't so shallow, we wouldnt be in this mess." She screamed back at him.

"Bells is not shallow." He screamed. He started to say something else but before he could she cut him off.

"Oh really then why did she breakup with mike for the new cullen boy whats his name Edward." she said his name with to complete disgust. As I heard her say his name I had this strange urge to defend him. But I surpressed it, that deffinitely wouldn't help the situation.

I was about to say something and make my presence known. But there was no need for it. At that moment Lacey looked at me and straightened up Charlie followed her action and we all just stood there staring at each other. Lacey staring at me, I was staring Charlie, and Charlie was staring at Lacey. We stood there for a minute before Lacey stormed out. Charlie just stood there and watched her leave. I wanted to scream for him to go after her something about her face told me that she needed some time to cool down.

I looked at Charlie for awhile. It took him a minute to remember I was in the room and then we both looked away embarrassed. Even though Charlie has been my only parent for years we still weren't very affectionate to each other. As soon as the shock wore off I suddenly felt very grateful to charlie for standing up for me.

"I'm sorry dad I didn't to cause problems for you and Lacey." I said feeling guilty that all this came from me taking a break from Mike.

"It's not your fault Bells this was going to happen eventually. I don't know what she was thinking that you guys were gonna last through high school and go off to college together and then get married and have kids..." He said this trying to make me feel better but it only made me feel worse. Because up until 2 days I had actually thought of that.

I didn't want to just stand there so I told him I had homework to do and went to my room. Knowing that after everythin that had happed today homework was the last thing I would be able to focus on.

I closed the door as soon as I got upstairs and started to think. Lacey really did make my dad happy. I would hate for them to breakup because of this. Could I really ruin two relationships in a matter of hours? I grabbed my cell and put it on the charger and then quickly called my best friend jacob. I knew this would be a long conversation and I didn't want my phone to die.

"Hello" Jacobs dad Billy answered. I was hoping to avoid this. I loved Billy he was my dads best friend so I kinda thought of him as an uncle. But Billy always kept me on the phone for atleast ten minutes before he got Jacob and I really didn't feel like making small talk.

"Hey Billy its Bella is Jake home I really need to talk to him." I said with a bit of urgency in my voice hoping that he would get the hint and just get Jacob.

He did. "Umm sure Bells is everything ok?" He asked

"Ummm Yea I just have somethings on my mind I need to talk him about." I answered. No need to go in to my drama with him.

"Ok bells i'll get jake hang on." he replied. I could tell by the sound of his voice that he didn't believe me. But he seemed to get the hint to he didn't press the issue.

The next voice that came on the phone was the husky voice of jake. I instantly felt relieved. Jake and I had known each other forever. He was a year younger than me. But way more mature than most of the seniors at my school. He was my go to guy. No matter what was happening I could count on Jake.

"Hey Bells whats going on?" He asked.

I didn't waste time I told him everything that was happening about Edward and Mike and what happened with Lacey and my dad. I went on for fifteen minutes uninterupted. When I finished there was a long silence and then he spoke.

"WOW Bells." He said.

"Yea. Jake what do I do??? I feel so bad this is all happening because of me. I mean it's not like I stopped loving Mike." I said. In that moment something occurred to me. I still loved Mike. Even though I was sure I wasn't in love with him anymore. I could stay with him though. I didn't matter how I felt Mike was safe I knew how he felt about me and it was stupid of me to think that Edward could even think of me the same way. If staying with Mike meant that my dad would be happy and my world would turn right side up again it wouldn't be that bad.

Jake had heard something in my silence that someone else wouldn't have picked up on. Even if they had been sitting in front of me looking at my face they wouldn't picked up on it but Jake didn. He knew me so well.

"Bella what are you thinking?" He asked. I somehow knew that if I told he would talk me out of it. However I was horrible liar and he would deffinitely know I was lying. He would figure it out anyways when I got back with Mike so why not just tell him.

"I was just thinking Jake I do still love Mike i'm not in love with him but I still love him and that wont change. Plus he is safe, I know how he feels and the chances of that changing are slim. So I should just stay with him." I said. I waiting anxiously for his reply.

"Bella tell me something. Ever since you've met this new guy who do you think about the most him or Mike." He asked.

That was almost to easy. "Edward." I replied.

"Look Bella i know you. You didn't decide this on a whim you sat down and thought this through. If you get back with Mike now you won't be happy. You will be more confused and this will never get sorted out." He said. I sat and thought about this for a minute. I knew he was right. I was about to argue with him when he continued.

"Bella I know you mean well but you can't sacrafice your own happiness for someone else. And I know you won't be happy until you figure this out. So please take the time you need to figure this out before you decide anything." He said. Jake did know me way to well. I knew he was right. So as much as I wanted to I decided that I would take his advice and figure this out before I made any decisions.

"Your right Jake thanks. You know me way to well." I told him.

"Thats why i'm your bestfriend Bells." He said and I could here the grin in his voice. His special grin that went from ear to ear that was jsut for me. I talked to him a little longer and I looked at the clock. It was 5 and I still had to cook dinner and do my homework. Now that I had thing sort of figured out I would be able to concentrate more. So I said goodbye and made sure we were still on for saturday. Every saturday Jake and I hungout. Even when I started dating Mike though many other things that was the one that stayed the same. I hung up the phone feeling a little less confused. I went down to fix dinner and though I felt guilty I still couldn't help looking forward to tomorrow. When I would be hanging out with edward.


	6. Chapter 5

I woke early the next morning filled with excitement thought I was a little nervous. I got dressed quickly and though it was way to early I left for school. It wasn' t til I got there I realized that was a mistake. Though I was a half hour earlier than normal all of my friends were there waiting for me at out usual picnic table. All except Mike. I knew I was going to have to face them sooner or later. But I hoped it would be later rather than sooner. I took a minute to pull myself together and got out of my truck. As I headed towards them I could tell they were all unhappy. Well almost all of them. Jessica was sitting there a sort of a smug smile on her face thought you could tell she was trying to hide it. I couldn't help but feel more guilty as I looked at them. They knew as well as I did that no matter what the outcome of my time things would never be the same. I hadn't stopped to think about what this would do to them. Thats jsut what I needed more people to be affected by my selfishness. As I thought this my little revelation that I had last night came back to me. Then again so did Jacob's words. I was so lost in thought I hadn't realized how slowly I was walking. I quickly sped up to my normal pace and made my way over to them.

"Hey guys whats up?" I asked though I knew exactly what was going on.

"Well Mike just told us what happened yesterday after school." Jess was the first to answer my question and as she did the smile became more pronounced on her face. I really just wanted to hit her how could she be so happy wasn't she supposed to be my friend? I knew what she was thinking.

"Oh yeah!" was all I could get out.

"You guys are perfect together why would you breakup with him?" Angela asked. Ang is one of my bestfriends. Her and Jacob I can always count on and I knew she felt more hurt than anyone cause I hadn't confided in her.

"I didn't exactly breakup with him Ang. I just need sometime for myself." I told her. She couldn't argue with me cause she knew that for over a year now it had been all Mike all the time.

"I know but it's not gonna be the same now being around you guys. It's gonne be weird." She said. I knew she was right. But I also knew that there was no way to avoid it.

"I know Ang and i'm sorry I just couldn't continue to be with him when I've got other things on my mind that are driving me crazy." I said. No need to mention that it was just one other thing and he happened to tall and mysterious and completely gorgeous. No, I would leave that part out for now, and wait for a more appropriate time to tell her.

She was about to say something else when Edward walked up.

EPOV.

I watched her drive up. I had gotten to school early so I could talk to her. I was about to go to her when I saw expression. I quickly followed her gaze and saw her friends waiting for her. They didn't look to happy. I figure I'd give her some time and just see her in biology. Then I heard there thoughts as she pulled up. They were screaming so it was hard to ignore them. I couldn't make sense of them either. Everyone was thinking all at once and it was giving me a headache. Most of them were thinking the same thing. I didn't understand what they meant. They just kept thinking _how could she do this_. My curiosity got the best of me so I stayed and hungout at my car so I could listen.

As she walked up one thought got louder. It was coming from the brunette sitting down. I didn't know her but I didn't like her. Because unlike the rest she wasn't think the same thing. Her thoughts were happy!!! I didn't understand it I thought they were friends. I focused on her thoughts more so I could hear them clearer.

_Hahaha she is so dumb I can't believe she brokeup with Mike. I wonder if she brokeup with him for then knew guy. He's cute I guess but he is so out of her league. I mean what does she think Mike's just gonna wait around til she figures that out and then take her back with open arms. I'm gonna make sure that doesn't happen. Mike is so mine. I know he is hurting but that just make it easier for me. I'll pretend to be the concerned friend and comfort him. It won't be long til he is saying Bells who..........._

What?!? She brokeup with Mike? And this Jessica girl thinks it's cause of me. Could she have told them she was hanging out with me today. I doubted it. She didn't look like she was ready to brag when she agreed to it yesterday. I'm sure it had nothing to do with me. Her and Mike were probably having problems before I showed up.

She finally made it to them and I stopped thinking and listened intently to there conversation.

"Hey guys whats up?" she asked

"Well Mike just told us what happened yesterday after school." The annoying little brunette named Jessica answered. I really hated being in her head. Her plots to get Mike were getting worse. I focused on Bella, at this moment her face got a little sad and I wished so bad that I could read her mind. I wanted to figure out what was going though it now more than ever.

"Oh yeah." was all she said. I knew she could see the smile Jessica's face. I wonder why she didn't say anything about it?

"You guysare perfect together. Why would you breakup with him?" Another girls answered. I didn't know her name but I liked her more. I could tell she was just as mad as the others but she knew that there had to be good reason.

"I know Ang and i'm sorry I just couldn't continue to be with him when i've got other things on my mind that are driving me crazy." She replied. I could tell she was guilty but I really couldn't undersand why.

I got up at that moment and walked to her. I had to figure out what was going on and more than ever I needed to know what she was thinking.

"Hey bella." I said trying to sound casual and friendly

At first she just looked at me and I could everyone else staring at up. I heard Angela's thoughts as this exchange took place.

_I can't believe it Jess was right. She had to have broken up with Mike for him. It's so weird the way they look at each other. Like there having there own private conversation that none of us are in on. And he is competely gorgeous. As much as she hurt Mike I really can't blame her for rethinking there relationship after meeting him._

Jessica wasn't as nice.

_Oh my god like what does he see in her. I mean she isn't even cute and yet he is looking at her like she is the only girl here. Now that I look at him he is way cuter than I realized and she actually thinks she has a chance HA! Still maybe when it doesn't and she goes back to mike I'll try my hand. I guess there is no need to get Mike now. I have my sights set something way better._

I really hated her. I was about to do something stupid and actually comment on her thoughts. She just infuriated me. How could she sit there and be so fake. I debated on wether I should. I stole a quick glance at her face trying to see if her thoughts were plainly showing. Nope they weren't so if I did she would deffinitely know something was up.

"Hey Edward." Bella said pulling me back to the reality. When she said my voice something happened. I could tell at that moment that if I had a heart it would've started racing. I knew it was dangerous for both of us for me to get close to her but I couldn't help it.

"I was wondering if I could walk you to class and maybe you could help with my biology on the way since I have to take that test today." I added on not knowing if it was needed but atleast if she didn't feel the same she would think it was school that I was worried about.

"Umm sure ok I guess I can do that." she said sounding a little disbelieving. I saw her glance toward her friends and I was glad that I had added the last bit on the end. I could see that she didn't want them to think something was going on between us.

I wanted to ask her about Mike but I couldn't cause then she would know something was different about me. I could just ask her what was wrong but I wasn't sure if she would answer me. I decided to just stick to biology and that was what we talked about as I walked her to class.

**(The next chapter should be up soon. I hope your dying to find out what happens when they really hangout. Send me reviews and let me know what you think. Also send me any ideas you have and I'll be sure to recognize you if I use them)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I had hard time writting this chapter. I swear I sat at my computer for an hour before I wrote anything so it probably sucks. sorry guys...Read and Review please let me know what you think even if it's bad.**

**I do not own Twilight but if I did I would be with Robert Pattinson right now and not writting lol........*sigh* I love him..**

EPOV

I was anxious all throughout school. I couldn't wait to hangout with Bella. I don't know why, but I just had to figure her out. I didn't understand anything. I mean when we met her yesterday she was deffinitely uncomfortable. But not like most humans were around us. No, they were uncomfortable because there instincs told them to be. They didn't know why. They just got this feelinf that they should stay away from us and they usually did. Even this morning when I read her friends minds. They were all thinking that there was something weird about us that scared them. Even Jessica though I was sure that she would be more concerned with making me hers than anything else. But Bella was different. Jasper hold told me when we got home that he felt that there was something different about her emotions.

I was lost my thoughts when I heard Alice screaming at me. _Edward you can't hangout with her today. I had a vision. _With that she sowed me her vision. It was of Bella. She was in my meadow with me but we weren't alone. There was someone there. At first I couldn't make out the face. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Tanya. I hissed as I saw this. Tanya was going to kill Bella. I couldn't believe it. Tanya was a vegetarian like me and my family. We don't feed on humans, neither does the rest of her family. Could she really chose today to change her mind. Could she really be that selfish and heartless to kill Bella because she wanted me and I wanted Bella?

At this I stopped. I didn't realize what I was thinking. I hadn't made that decision yet. I mean yeah I wanted to know her. I wanted to figure her out. But I figured that was only because I couldn't read her mind. Then I thought back to what I heard in her friends minds this morning. Angela had thought it. _It's like there having a coversation that no one else is in on!_ Could this be......Could I be in love with Bella?

I hissed again as I thought of Alice's vision. I would not let anything happen to her. I couldn't believe Tanya we thought of her family. I hated Tanya for making me do this. There was only one option. I had to leave I couldn't bring her into my world. But as I thought this I felt my cold dead heart stop again. Like I had died all over again. I couldn't believe it was this hard to leave someone that I had only known for three days.

At that moment I saw Alice have another vision. It was of all of us leaving. I knew it was what I had to do. My family wouldn't be happy with me, but they had all made me leave at one point so I didn't feel that bad. Atleast Bella wouldn't be affected. After all she had known us for three days and I was sure she would forget us in no time. I left right after class and went home. I face Bella, that would only make it harder to leave. The others came with me. It didn't take us long to find a new place to live, and that night we packed and left.

BPOV

I couldn't concentrate throughout my classes. I sat on edge of my seat the whole time waiting for the bell to ring. When I got to Biology I noticed that Edward wasn't there. I could feel my dissappointment. I tried quickly to hide it. If Mike saw he would either jump to the wrong conclusion or to the right one. Neither possibility could be good. I sat down prayed that Mike didn't come talk to me. I knew I had to talk him sometime but I hope it wouldn't be til lunch. Maybe being surrounded by our friends would ease the tension that was sure to be there. He didn't instead he chose to sit there and stare at me through the whole class. I was pretty sure I would've rather he come talk to me rather than continue to feel his eyes on my the whole time.

The bell finally rang and I went to lunch. I headed to the cafeteria as fast as I could. When I got there I could see the none of the Cullens where there. I sat down and waited for the rest of my friends to come. I knew they would know something was up. I was never the first to lunch. But it was uaually cause I was with Mike. So I figured they would just take that to be the reason.

Angela came first. She sat down looking at me wearily. We sat in silence for awhile before she spoke.

"Bella I know this gonna be hard for all of us. I'm sure harder for you and Mike. But don't worry things will go be to normal soon." She said to me. I didn't know what she meant normal. For the longest time Mike and I had been together. That seemed normal. I wasn't sure that was going to happen. I hope she meant that with some time we would all go back being friends like before.

"I know Ang. I just hope the others see it that way." I said. As soon as the words left my lips eveyone else showed up.

"Hey guys." I said trying to act like nothing was different. Today was the same as every other. Then I noticed that Mike wasn't here and Neither was Jessica. I was about to ask where they were but then Angela spoke, almost as if she had been reading my mind.

"Ugh I can't believe her. She is such a slut." She said with a look of disgust on her face. I followed her eyes to figure out what she was talking about. Thats when I saw it. Jessica was sitting across the cafeteria with Mike.

"So thats how it's gonna be." I breathed. "I can't believe he is gonna make you guys chose between us." at that moment I was glad I broke up with Mike. Now I saw the real him.

I looked at my friends. Most of them looked like they were thinking. Others had sad faces as they looked at me. I guess trying to decide who to pick. Then they left. Everyone except Angela and Ben. I can't believe them. That was they day my world fell apart.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. I ate breakfast and went to school. I hoped that the night had given my friends time to think over things. But when I got there I noticed that only Ben and Angela were waiting for me. I guess not. I went the school day as normal as I could. I hated that I had torn my friends apart.

I got to biology and noticed that Edward wasn't there again. I didn't see any of the Cullens at lunch either.

It took me about a week to realize that they weren't coming back.

**So guys I know that this wasn't what you were expecting....I hope you liked it. I wonder will Bella ever see Edward again. Once she realized they moved will she get back with Mike or has Jessica already made her move????? Read and review. I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up tonight. I'll see how it goes.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own twilight but if i did i would be with Robert Pattinson right now not writting this lol....*sigh* I love him..**

**I hope you guys like the story so far. I know I switched it up a little in the last chapter but I was easier to write with my own little twists than trying to stick to the book and throw my ideas in at the same time. please review and let me know what you think. Even if you don't like it I would like to know so i can improve myself.**

BPOV

It's been 3 months since my world fell apart. The Cullens left for good. Apparently Carlisle had gotten and offer at some big hopsital and couldn't turn it down. My friends were still divided. All because I brokeup with Mike cause I couldn't figure out how I felt about him. Though I did partially breakup with him because of Edward I didn't regret it when Edward left. I realized that I had only been staying with him because thats what I knew.

Lacey eventually got over everything when she realized it had nothing to do with Edward. She saw that I didn't get back with Mike when Edward left. Then she saw how Mike was acting and realized I was right break up with him. Though she still didn't like it. Her and my dad patched things and I was glad h was happy. Tonight he is planning on asking her to marry him. I hope she says yes even if that means I have to live with Mike. Who knows maybe this is what it takes to get the rest of my friends back.

For the first time in a long time I felt hope. After what I call "the great divide" between my friends it felt like something was missing. I only think of Edward evey once in awhile. It had taken me a couple of weeks to stop looking for him at school. Even after Charlie had confirmed, what I already knew, they moved. I guess part me didn't want to believe that he was gone. I felt stupid for feeling like this. After all I didn't really know him. But there was just something about him.

Today was sunny i went to my meadow and layed down to think. I had found this place shortly after I broke up with Mike. I was walking the trail one day when I came across it. I usually stick to the trail since I'm kinda clumsy but I wasn't really paying attention that day, I had alot on my mind. From that day on it was my favorite place. It wasn't really hard to get to. I didn't have to stray that far from the trail and I always paid close attention. Since no one knew where my meadow was I couldn't afford to trip and hit my head or something cause if I was unconscious no one would be able to find me.

At that moment I heard a noise. I didn't think anything of it, it was probably just some hiker on the trail. I really hoped they decided to stay on it. I didn't want anyone else to know about this cause then it wouldn't be my special place. I just layed back down closed my eyes and continued to think. I was lost in my own little world when I heard a voice.

"Um excuse me" I looked up. there was a beautiful girl looking at me from the woods. She was tall with curly strawberry blonde hair. Something about her seemed familiar, though I knew I had never seen her before.

"Can I help you?" I asked. I hadn't meant for it come out rude. But I was irritated that she had discovered my meadow. She just stood there and looked at me. I started to feel bad so I apologized.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude." I said

She smiled a little. "Oh it's ok I hadn't realized any one was out her I'm Tanya." She said. I hadn't noticed before but her voice was also beautiful. It was very familiar. Who did she remind me of?? I couldn't put my finger on it. I realized that she reminded me of the Cullens. Once I realized that I started to think of Edward and I blushed.

TPOV

I hadn't heard from the Cullens in awhile and I missed Edward. I knew he hated being around me because he didn't feel the same but I loved them like my own family so I decided to go see them. I went to where they had told us they would be the last time we saw them but they had left. I was on my way back when I smelt the tastiest smell I ever had. I followed it and found that it came from a human. She was laying down and I couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not. I saw her look around and then lay back down. I figured that she hadn't seen me so I got closer. I knew that was a bad idea I hadn't hunted in awhile and though I didn't feed on humans she smelled to good. I decided to go talk to her and ask her if she knew the Cullens she had to be in high school so she might know something.

"Um excuse me" I said trying to get her attention. She looked up and I could tell even before she spoke that she was irritated that I had interupted her.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Yeah she was deffinitely mad. I just sood there and looked at her. I didn't know what else to say and she was making it easier to kill her with her attitude.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude" she said. Her voice was a little kinder but her irritation hadn't completely left it. I stood there and looked at her. She had this strange expression on her face almost like she was thinking. Thats not normally the reaction I get from humans. It's more like fear. At that moment her expression changed and she blushed. I couldn't stop myself then. I lunged and held her down while I bit her.

As soon as I bit down the wind blew and even though I was already feeding the fresh helped me get control of myself and I stopped. I realized that I couldn't live with myself if I killed her. Even though I didn't know her I knew that she had someone that loved her and would be devastated when they found her body. The damage was already done so all I could do was get away and hunt then come back and wait for her to change.

BPOV

I couldn't feel anything but the burn that was going through my entire body. I didn't know what happened it all happened so fast. One minute I was looking up at Tanya and the next she was gone and then all I could feel was the burn. I felt like I had been set on fire. I knew I wasn't dead cause I was still feeling the burn. I laid there for what felt like forever before it finally started to subside. When it finally stopped I opened my eyes. I looked around. I was still in my meadow. Atleast I thought I was it looked the same but different at the same time. Everything looked different. I could everything in more detail and the colors were more vibrant. I looked around for a moment and then my eyes rested on Tanya. She was sitting down looking at with me with the guiltiest expression on her face.

"What happened?" I asked still distracted by everything.

"I'm so sorry..." she trailed off. I didn't understand why until I realized I hadn't told her my name.

"It's Bella" I said. I was once again distracted. But this time I was distracted by the sound of my voice. I was like bells. So beautiful

"Bella I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I couldn't stop myself." she said this really fast. I guess she finally stopped when she saw the confused expression on my face.

"Oh you don't remember anything do you?" she asked. I just shook my head. I didn't want to talk and get distracted again. I really needed to know what was going on.

"Well I should start by tellling you that I'm a vampire and now so are you." She said this also very fast but I heard very clearly. I just kinda looked at her, not understanding what was going on. When I didn't say anything she went on.

"See I was gonna ask you if you knew the Cullens. But before I could ask you I lost control and bit you. When I realized what I had done I stopped. Since I hadn't killed you the venom worked it's way through your body and turned you into a vampire." she said looking at me vary cautiously trying to judge me reaction. I didn't really grasp what she said. The only I got was that she was looking for th Cullens.

"Wait you know the Cullens?" I asked.

"Yes. They are vampires like I am and both of our families are what we call vegetarians. We don't feed on humans generally. There kinda like my extended family." She said. The look of guilt appearing on her face once more.

"Well the Cullens moved away about 3 months ago. I can't tell you why. I mean one day I was supposed to hangout with Edward to help him with Biology and then they just dissappeared." I told her. She looked at me with a different expression this time. The guilt was still there but at the same time she also looked angry. Obviously I had said way to much. The look wasn't there for long before she composed herself and started talking again.

"Oh well thats weird. They usually stay in one place for as long as they can without people asking questions. Then they move. " As she said this sh seemed to be pondering something. Whatever it was couldn't have been that important because she just shrugged and then changed to subject. "Oh I'm so bad you must be starving." As if on cue my throat started burning.

"I guess that explains why my throat is burning. But what do I eat. I can't kill anyone." I said. I felt scared but for the first time in my life my voice didn't betray me.

"Oh no of coarse not. I'll take you home to meet my family in Alaska. We will hunt some animals on the way. You don't have to stay with us for long. Just long enough for you to be able to control yourself. Then you can leave if you want." As she said this she started to get up. I got up with her and we started running.

We ran for about 3 hours before we reached out destination. I was surpirsed at how quickly we got here. I hadn't realized at first that we were running at super human speed. Because I could still see everything clearly.I was more surprised that I didn't trip at all. She ran in the house and I followed. When I got in i was greet but 4 other vampires.

Tanya introduced us. There names were Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar. Kate had lond pale blond hair. Carmen and Eleazar both had black hair. I said hi to all for them and sat down while Tanya with through the events that had brought me here.

When she finished she they were all silent for a long time. Kate spoke first. "Of coarse we are not judging you dear sister. However we should get in touch with the Cullens as soon as we can to let them know what happened."

Tanya just nodded in agreement.

**Ok I didn't want to leave it like that but the chapters getting pretty long. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review. I have only gotten one and I don't know how it's turning out. So let me know if you like it or not. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight but if I did I would be with Robert Pattinson right now and not writing.........*sigh* I love him**

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews and a special thanks to Twilightlover44 for her ideas. I didn't know how to make them work because of the previous chapter but I figured it out. Your the best.**

BPOV

I sat stared at the family before me with a confused look on my face. Who were these Cullens they were talking about. I had the wierdest feeling that I knew them but my human memories had started to fad. I know I remembered some after my transformation but they were gone now. I looked at and Tanya even more confused and I asked her what was going on.

"Well Bella since you were changed in Forks which is where the Cullens has lived we figured that it would be best to let them know. That wat they can be prepared if someone finds them." she said looking at me with nothing but understanding on her face. She must've realized before I did that I couldn't remember anything from my human life.

"Who are the Cullens and why do I feel like I should know them?" I asked. She just smiled at me.

"Bella I mentioned them to you after your transformation thats why you know the name." She said. "Oh and I think we should give you a knew name just in case you run into anyone that might recognize you." She added this with and evil smile playing at the corner of her mouth. I didn't understand it but I figured that it had something to do with what she said. I quickly shrugged it off and started to think of a name I liked.

"Umm ok how about elizabeth?" I asked. It didn't look like that was going to go ever well so I quickly added. "I could go by lizzy for short."

"That sounds good. Ok then your knew name is Lizzy." she said.

TPOV

I knew it was wrong to take advantage of her because she couldn't remember anything from her human life. But I couldn't risk her remembering Edward. He was mine and I wasn't going to let her stand in the way of that. I excused myself from the room and stepped out to call the Cullens. I went as far away from the house as I could, far enough where they wouldn't be able to here me. I wasn't going to tell them about Bella, I was going to tell them about Lizzy. I knew that if she had meant anything to Edward he would be furious, plus if he knew it was her he would would certainly come here and I couldn't risk her seeing them. Not until I was sure that she wouldn't start to recognize them we she saw them.

I dialed Edwards number but he didn't pick up. I kinda knew he wouldn't I wasn't his favorite person to talk to. So I dialed carlisle and he picked up after two rings.

"Hello" Calisle answered in his professional voice so I guessed that he was at work.

"Hello Dr. Cullen this is Tanya Denali. I was hoping to speak with you if your not to busy." I said in my most professional voice. I didn't know if there was anyone around that could here. I heard a little bit of a swish in the phone and then he answered.

"Hey Tanya whats up. I haven't heard from you in awhile." He said sounding alot friendlier. I figured he must have gone into his office so that he could talk in private.

"Well I kinda have some bad news." I said not really wanting to tell him what happened. I didn't want him to start worrying so I went on before he could say anything. After all the quicker I got this over with the better. "Well see I went to see you guys in Forks and I came across this human in the woods. I hadn't hunted in weeks and when the wind blew I caught her scent and I couldn't stop myself from lunging at her. Then after I had bit her the wind blew and I realized what I was doing so I stopped. But she changed. I brought her to Alaska with me and she is gonna stay with us. I'm so sorry Carlisle I really didn't mean to." As I said this i knew that if I could cry tears would forming on the corner of me eyes.

"Oh Tanya don't worry I understand. I am not going to judge you for this. Atleast you stopped before you killed her. Whats her name?" He asked.

"Ummm her name is Elizabeth but she doesn't remember her last name or anything else before the transformation so thats all I can tell you." I said this in the saddest voice I could hoping to cover up anything that might give me away. Luckily it worked.

"Ok well I'll talk to the kids when I get home and see if they remember her. Maybe we won't have to worry about anyone trying to find us." He said. With that I said goodbye to him and made my way back to the house.

**(A/N ok guys i'm time jumping a little bit. The next chapter is gonna start off a year after Bella's transformation. I was gonna put in this chapter but I have a feeling it's gonna be long to I didn't wanna give you to much to read. Hope you liked it. please read and review. Send me any idea's you have and if I can I'll be sure to use and give you a shout out in that chapter.)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay guys here is the next chapter. YAY!!!! I was gonna write it last night but I had a rough Easter. Plus I decided to punish myself for only getting like 2 hours of sleep on saturday night and being 10 minutes late to work. My manager wasn't to happy about that. But it's cool cause it's not like they really needed me at 7am on Easter we were pretty dead. So without further delay here it is. Oh and once again thank you soo much to Twilightlover44. For you reviews and Ideas. **

**Once again I don't own Twilight and you all know if I did I would be with Rob and not writing this.......................*sigh* I love him!!!!!**

BPOV

It's been a year since my transformation. I'm no longer tempted by humans, and I actually had better self control than most newborns. Eleazar was completely im pressed and also told me I have a special power, though he couldn't tell me what it was exactly. He just told me it was kind of sheild because it was blocking him from actually figuring it out. I didn't know exactly what that meant but I knew if I asked him I would regrett it. Eleazar loved to talk about the different powers had come across while working with the Volturi, and a simple question like that could turn into a four hour discussion.

I became part of the family very quickly. The only one who didn't warm up to me right away was strandely enough the one that created me. I didn't understand why so I just assumed that it was because she felt guilty for what she did to. After awhile though she seemed to get over it so I didn't worry to much. I was happy, I had a family and Tanya and Kate seriously felt like real sisters. It surprised me how comfortable I felt with them after a year. I felt like I hd been with them forever.

I decided I wanted to go back to school so we moved. I felt bad for making them move but they didn't seem to mind. We decided to move to Oregan. Where I attended Pinellas Park high school. (**A/N: I don't know of any schools in Oregan so I just used my old high school which is in florida. So please if you live in Oregan don't hate me cause I'm pretty sure there isn't a Pinellas Pard high there.)**

I have been there for 2 years now and it surprised me at how easy it was to interact with humans. I even had a best friend named Lorissa that I had met my first day there. I had other friends but she was the only one who seemed completely comfortable around me. She would even stay the night at my house and she seemed at ease the whole time. Of coarse she didn't know that she was in a house full of vampires. But even when people didn't know what we were they tended to shy away from us.

It was monday and I was sitting at lunch with Lorissa. Not eating of coarse. When I first moved I got alot of questions about not eating. But now it was normal. People didn't ask they just assumed that I ate at home. Lorissa was eating a chocolate bunny and rambling on about some new students. She kinda reminded me of someone I had known before my transformation but I couldn't rememeber anything so I just brushed it off.

"Lizzy hello" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Lorissa waving her hand in my face and screaming at me. She didn't look annoyed though, she was used to me zoning out into my own little world.

"What?" I asked.

"Um Lizzy the new students are staring at you." She said looking kinda curious. I followed her gaze and rested my eyes on the new students. They looked, familiar? I couldn't shake this feeling that I had met them before in my human life. I didn't this feeling off like I normally do with other things, this feeling was way stronger. I also noticed that like me they weren't eating and that each or their eyes were a golden-brown. That was all I needed know that they were vampires.

"I guess they are. I guess there is only one way to find out why. I'm gonna introduce myself. I'll see you in Biology" and with that I got up and walked towards them. They seemed very taken aback at the fact that I strolled up to them so casually and I remembered that I had contacts in so they could tell I was a vampire from far away like I could.

EPOV

Ugh another day of school. I hated having to repeat high school over and over again. Each new school was a reminder of Bella. I couldn't stop thinking of her. The only thing that I took comfort in was the fact the we had left before we could really make an impact in Bella's life. My family and I were sitting in the cafeteria looking around when all seemed to rest our gazes on the same girl. She was pale, like a vampire, with dark brown hair that almost reached her butt. We couldn't tell if she was a vampire though because her eyes were not red like a normal Vampire or golden-brown like a vegetarians might be. We also thought it weird how she interacted so easily with humans. We hadn't realized we were staring til the girl sitting next her said something about it.

"Um Lizzy the new students are starting at you." the girl said. She was tall with brown eyes and Brown hair but it was normal brown like Lzzy's the girl we were staring at. Her had highlights in it.

The girl looked up from her thoughts and her gaze rested on us. She mumbled something to the other girl that only she could here and then got up. We were amzed at how confidently she was walked towards us. When she got there looked us all up and down with a look of confusion on her face. We smelt her scent instant ly and knew she was a vampire. She quickly composed it and then spoke.

"Hello I'm Elizabeth Denali but you can call me Lizzy." she said.

Alice spoke first and introduced us all. "Hi I'm Alice and this is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward." she said. Then the same recognition crossed her face that had crossed all of ours and the mention of the Denalis. "Did you say you last name was Denali?" She asked.

"Yes. Why do you know that name?" Lizzy asked skeptically.

"Well yes we do we have extended family with that last name." I answered.

"Well them we must be family. I'm sure i've heard Tanya or someone talk about you. What your last name?" she asked

"We are the Cullens." Emmett answered.

Realization crossed her face for a moment before she spoke again."Oh my goodness. I can't believe Tanya didn't tell me you guys were comin here. She must not know because if she had she wouldn't have been able to keep it to herself." she said extremely excited bouncing up and down in her chair. She kind of reminded me of Alice when she did that.

"Well no we didn't tell them we thought they were still in Alaska." Alice said. She sounded sad when she said this and I hoped that Lizzy didn't take is the wrong way. Everyone knew that Alice was just sad that she hadn't seen this coming. No one blames her because we all know her visions arent one hundred percent accurate. After when someone changes their minds the vision usually changes coarse. But still Alice hated missing anything. Luckily Lizzy didn't notice. She had already opened her phone and began texting.

Her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello" she said to the person on the other end. I didn't know who it was until I heard her voice then it hit me. Tanya.

"Oh my god are you serious? you have to bring them to the house now. Hurry up, make an excuse to miss the rest of school and get your ass home now." she said.

With that Lizzy hung up. She knew we heard everything so just jerked her head to the side got up and we followed slowly. It's not that I didn't want to see them I really do like all of them and think of them as my extended family. But Tanya made me uncomfortable with her thoughts and I hated being around her knowing that I couldn't feel the same way she did.

On the way to their house I called Carlisle and let him know what was going on. He said he would meet us there and we hung up. I walked into the house behind the others and we greeted everyone. We sat down on the couches and talked. I was feeling alot more comfortable than usual when I realized that Tanya wasn't thinking her normal thoughts. She was singing in her head. I listened and realized that she was singing a song called never think by some guy named Robert Pattinson. I wonder what she is hiding? I didn't let it get to me to much I knew Tanya and unless she was hiding something bad it wouldn't be long til she gave it up. So I listened to everyone and listened to Tanya's thought at the same time. I quickly got irritated when after that song she singing "let me sign" by the same guy. It went on like that all day. She kept repeating the same 2 songs in her head like a broken record.

I was pulled from my thought by Alice squealing in high pitched voice. I looked up and saw her jumping up and down. I hadn't been paying attention so I listened to her thoughts to catch what I had missed.

_OMG I am so glad Lizzy decided to go shopping with me. I need a Barbie. Rose won't let me play Barbie with her anymore. She says we are to old. Ok so yea we are like 100 yrs old but your never to old to give someone a makeover. Lizzy is screaming makeover._

I chuckled at Alice's thoughts and then decided I would warn Lizzy before she got in to deep.

"Watch out Liz, Alice goes a little crazy when it comes to shopping!" I said. getting and extremely evil look from Alice as the words came out of my mouth.

"Of coarse how bad could it be?" she asked. At this everyone burst out laughing and she started to look a little scared.

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen if say anything to ruin my fun with Lizzy you will be begging me for death. I haven't had a Barbie in so long. don't you me to be happy. I thought I was your favorite sister. But I guess you just don't love me anymore._

Alice looked at me with her puppy dog face. She knows that guilt plus the puppy dog face gets her what she wants everytime. So I decided not to say anything else. I mean she wasn't to die if she went. Plus Alice scared me. She could be an evil little pixie sometimes.

When no one answered her Lizzy just shrugged it off and said goodbye as we got up to leave.

**A/N ok guys hope you liked it. review please and let me know what you think. Oh and if you're wondering why Lorissa is randomly eating a chocolate bunny it's because I was eating one as I was writting this and because Easter was yesterday. **

**Okay I got to go now the chocolate bunnies are coming to avenge their dead sibling.**

**Okay I know that was kinda random but it just popped into my head so I decided to put down hope you guys got a laugh from it.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay so I can totally relate with Bella in this chapter. I don't like shopping but my friend Alecs does and She reminds me so much of Alice. I swear we spent like 2 hours in store. I just sat there watching her try things on over and over again. I put in the part about Edward warning Bella in the last chapter because her mom had tried to warn me and I didn't listen. I should've had Bella learn from my mistake but atleast I know she feels my pain now. Once again thanks to Twilightlover44 you seriously are the best you review like every chapter and always give me the best ideas. You guys should check her out. Oh and the next 2 chapters are going to be a little long and maybe a little boring but bear with me please it's all leading up to something.**

**Once again I don't own Twilight if I did I would be with Robert Pattinson right now.........................*sigh* I love him!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

BPOV

My cell phone vibrated as I was getting ready to go shopping with Alice. It was her telling me she was outside. I took one last look in the mirror and headed for the door at vampire speed. I had asked Tanya after they left about why everyone had laughed when I asked how bad could it be. She tols me how Alice was completely obsessed with fashion. I got a little scared. I didn't really like to shop but I really wanted to get to know Alice.

On the way there Alice told me all about her family and the different places they had lived. I stopped breathing when she said the place they'd lived a little over a year ago. She said they'd lived in Forks, Washington but only stayed for three days. I suddenly knew why they looked so familiar. I had met them in Forks when I was human. Once I realized this, I figured that they would be furious with Tanya if they found out she hand changed someone there. Even they had already been gone for 3 months people could still assume the worst about them. So I vowed never to tell them who I was. Still I was curious as to why they had left all of a sudden but I was sure if she would remember me and I was afraid to act even remotely interested for fear that they recognize me.

Well pulled up to the mall at that very moment. I don't I had ever been this happy see a mall in my life. I knew from what Tanya said that Alice would be way to focused on shopping to ask me any questions about me life. I hadn't had a reason to lie since my transformation so I wasn't to sure if I would be able to pull it off.

Once we got inside there was no way for me to focus on my thoughts any longer. Alice pulled me into the first store and started shoving things into my arms for me to try on. We spent and hour and a half in American Eagle alone. I sudden understood for myself what Edward had been talking about. Though I hated shopping I actually had fun with Alice. I really liked her and I could tell we were going to be great friends.

We shopped and talked all day about our likes and dislikes. She talked alot about her family. I could tell she really loved them. Edward was the one she talked about the most. Other than Jasper of coarse. Edward seemed like a really good guy. I was practically falling in love with him just listening to her. I didn't undetsand why he didn't have someone so I asked her.

"Hey Alice why is Edward the only one in your family that doesn't have someone. He seems like a great just from what you've said. It seems sad that he hasn't found love yet."

"Well he has sort of. Thats why we left Forks." she said. I just looked at her confusion plain on my face so she went on. "See when we moved to Forks we met this girl. Edward took an interest in her right away. It was weird. He had asked her to hangout with him one day after school and she agreed. But about halfway through school I had a vision that he was going to kill her. Well I didn't actually see him killing her but I did seem them in this meadow and her dead body was in his arms. He loved her to much to put in danger like that so we left. He really hasn't been the same since we left but I know it would've been worse living with him if he had killed her. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself after that."

So that's why he left. He loved me and he thought he was going to kill me.

We pulled into the Cullens driveway and went straight upstairs to Alice's room. She wanted to play Barbie with me. Though I didn't exactly like sound of this I wanted to make her happy. Even after only knowing her for a short time I almost already felt like her sister. So I went to her oversized bathroom. I sat there for what seemed like hours and waited patiently for her to be done. I got up and looked in the mirror. I looked amazing. Alice was jumping up and down and pulling me towards the stairs. Eager to show everyone her knew creation.

I could feel everyone staring at me as I walked down the steps and I knew I would be blushing right now, if that were still possible. Everyone complimented me on how pretty I looked. Everyone except Edward, he just stared at me. I looked straight into his eyes and was instantly lost in them. It's weird even after not seeing him for over a year and having only known him for a short time, it was like we picked up right were we left off.

I looked away quickly and went to sit on the couch and watch the guys play video games. They playing guitar hero on the wii. I was axious to play I loved the Wii and I kill at guitar hero.

"I got next." I said. With that Emmett turned around a starred at me. I was confused I didn't unerstand the expression on his face. "What did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No we're just not used to girls wanting to play. Alice and Rose don't really like video games." He said in a shocked tone.

"Well I love Video games. Do you mind if I play?" I asked hoping they would let me into there world of video games with them.

"Hell yeah." he said. "Just let me beat Jasper real quick and then I'd be glad to beat you to." Man he was cocky. I was bout to protest but I figured it would be better to act innocent and them kick his ass. He'll never see it coming. I heard Alice and Edward laugh behind me. Emmett turned and asked them what was funny they both just nodded. Jasper had just lost and now it was my turn.

I told him I had never played before and then asked him to show me how to play. He took a quick ten minute break to explain the game to me and then we started. I fumbled over a few note at the beging to give him some confidence and then I crushed him.

"YES!!!!" I yelled in victory. Emmett just stared in confusion and defeat.

"Wow Liz he I don't think Emmetts ever been speechless before." Edward said to me. I liked that he called me Liz. Everyone else called me Lizzy so it was like had his own nickname for me.

"I think he had finally met his match." Rose added with a laugh.

By this time Emmett had finally found his voice again. "How did you do that I thought hadn't played this before." He asked in amazment.

"Well I haven't played this version before. But I mastered all the others." I said with a little chuckle.

"Well then we are going have a rematch. this time on expert you totally tricked me and I took it easy on you." he said.

I sighed and started a new game. I crushed him once again. After that we spent the next three hours competing in different things and I beat him eveytime. I just finished beating him at armwrestling for the tenth time when declared another rematch. I sighed. I really didn't to continue with this. At that moment Edward appeared behind.

"Just let him win or you'll never be done." He wispered in my ear. When his breath hit my face it sent a jolt of electricity through my whole body.

"Fine." I said defeated. It's not in my nature to let someone beat me, but if I don't i'll probably be here for the rest of my existence until he finally beats me at something. So I let him win and then went to hangout with Rose and Alice

I found them upstairs in Rose's room sitting on her bed. I sat down and listened to there conversation. They were talking about Emmett and Jasper. I couldn't exactly join in because I didn't have anyone to talk about. My thoughts drifted to Edward downstairs. I was deep in thought, wondering what would've happened if he hadn't left. Obviously I would've died, but how would I have had with him before that happened? Enough time to love him? I wanted to tell him so bad after Alice had told me why they left. But I didn't want them to get mad at Tanya. I was pulled out of my reverie by Alice waving her hand up and down in front of my eyes.

"Lizzy." she said.

"Oh sorry. I tend to zone out into my own little world if I don't something demanding my attention." I informed them. They didn't look irritated or mad. So i figured they were used to it.

"It's ok Edward does it all the time." Alice said. "What were you thinking about anways?" She asked.

I didn't to tell her I was thinking about Edward. First because he is their brother and second because I didn't want to slip up and accidently tell them to much. I felt so close to them after such a short time that it was hard not to pour my heart out to them.

I made the mistake of looking at them. Their faces were covered in curiousity and concern. That was it, I couldn't stop my self. "Well I was thinking about Edward and what you had said about why you guys left Forks and then I was wondering about if you hadn't left how long would have I before I was killed. I was wondering if I would've had enough time to love him." When I finished they just sat looked at me in confusion.

"Wait Lizzy what are you talking about?" Rose asked. They hadn't understood me, I wonder if I could get away with just shrugging it off. Like maybe acting like I hadn't really said anything. I looked at there faces and knew that wasn't going to happen and that eventually they would get me to explain so I just gave in.

"Ok I didn't want to tell you guys because I didn't want to get mad at Tanya for changing me. I'm Bella. I used to live in Forks my dad was the police cheif there and I met you guys on your first day of school. At first I didn't remember you but when I did I was afraid that if you found out who I was you guys would get mad at Tanya for changing someone so close to where you had lived. Please don't tell anyone. I promised Tanya I wouldn't and after you said that Edward loved me and left cause he didn't want to kill me I'm afraid he would be more mad than anyone at her." This time they stared at me with blank expressions. Apparently nothing had registered yet.

We must have sat there in silence for atleast ten minutes before I heard Alice and Rose squeal. The next thing I know they were both hugging me and bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Oh my god Bella I can't believe this. Ofcoarse we aren't mad at Tanya though Carlisle had already told us what happened. Well not in detail. I mean he told Tanya had lost control and changed someone but he didn't tell that you had lived in Forks. How come you go by Lizzy now?" Rose asked.

"Well Tanya said that I should chance my name in case we ran into anyone that might recognize me. I didn't understand that until today when I realized who you were. But please don't tell Edward I've only known him for a littl while but something tells me that he wont be as happy as you guys if he finds out." I practically begged them not to say anything. They both agreed but looked at each with a face that I didn't understand. They looked at each with determination in there eyes and thought I was sure it had something to with me I didn't ask. They were planning something I could tell.

**Ok so I know I said this chapter was going to be boring and it probably still was kind of boring. I only said that cause I wasn't planning on having them find out it was her just yet. But when I started writing I just let my ideas flow from my brain straight to my fingers. I like 3am so I hope it actaully makes sense and that it doesn't suck that bad. Anyways as always review please and let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update i had some drama going on and I didn't want it to affect the story so I figured it would be best to wait til I was over it. I'm still involved in some drama but whatever I don't care anymore. I know you guys really want Edward to find out but he isn't going to in this chapter sorry. If I get atleast 5 reviews I will try to update tomorrow with a new chapter and if I get 10 then Edward will find out in the next chapter. Once again thanks to Twilightlover44 for helping me out. This story wouldn't hve progressed this much without you.**

**I don't own Twilight or these characters but it I did I would be with Robert Pattinson instead of writing............*sigh* I love him.**

EPOV

The girls came in and went straight to Alice's room. But not before Lizzy gave me a dirty look. Apparently she understood what I meant yesterday. It was kind of funny. She tried her hardest to look mean but she just couldn't pull it off. Alice dragged her up the stairs before I could ask her how it went. From the looks of it I knew Alice and Rose had fun. I sat down on the couch and continued to watch the game with Emmett and Jasper. I wasn't to into baseball, but it wasn't football season. So I settled for baseball.

The game was ending when Alice and Rose came walking downstairs.

"Excuse me boys." Alice said. "May I present new and improved Lizzy."

At that moment Lizzy came walking down the stairs. She had on a baby blue shirt with some blue jean hip hugers. It really matter what she was wearing I thought she was beautiful no matter what. But tonight she looked sexy. At that moment all thoughts of Bella had left me. I mean I was never going to see her again and I had only known her for 3 days. It's a bit silly to fall in love with someone you've known for 3 days. Plus Lizzy is here and she is already immortal so she wouldn't have to give anything up to be with me. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jasper.

"Umm Edward can you stop please. Yes she looks pretty but you feelings are bursting out of you and it's driving me crazy." He wispered in my ear. Thank god it was to low for anyone to here.

"Sorry." I wispered back. "So Alice that you need it but whats the occasion for this little makeover of yourse?" I asked.

"Well I wondering when you were gonna ask me that. We are going out tonight." She squealed with excitment.

"Where we going?" Emmett asked.

"Well there is this teen club that has karyoake. I've been wanting to go for awhile and tonight just seemed like a good night." She said matter of factly. I was trying to read her mind but she was blocking me out by thinking of what she was going to sing. I knew by the tone of her voice she was planning something.

BPOV

I wasn't to excited to go out. But I kept that to myself as we pulled into the parking lot. I guess it could be fun. I mean I don't have to sing. I can just sit and watch the others. I had a good voice but I hated being in the spotlight so the only person to here me sing was Tanya and thats only because she walked in on me singing in the shower one day. She's been trying to get me to sing on front of the others ever since. Good thing she wasn't here or I wouldn't be able to get away with just watching. We walked in and found a table. Alice sat on Jaspers lap, Rose next to Emmett and me next to Edward.

He held out the chair for me to sit. He is such a gentlmen.

We sat there for 15 minutes listening to people sing. They were good and I was begining to think that maybe they weren't going to sing. Until Alice got up and went to the Dj.

"Okay guys next up is Alice Cullen. Singing Jessica Simpson, I think I'm in Love." The Dj said.

Alice walked to the mic and started singing.

_Every time you'r near baby_

_I get kinda crazy in my head for you_

_I don't know what to do_

_And oh baby_

_I get kinda shaky when they mention you_

_I just lose my cool_

_My friends tell me_

_Something has come over me_

_And I think I know what it is_

_[CHORUS]_

_I think I'm in love_

_Boy I think that I'm in love with you_

_I'll be doin silly things when it comes to you_

_Boy I think that I'm in love with you_

_I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you_

_Just the other night baby_

_I saw you hangin_

_You were with your crew I was with mine too_

_You took me by surprise_

_When you turn and look me in my eyes_

_Boy you really blow my mind_

_I don't know what's gotten into me_

_But, I think I know what it is_

_[CHORUS]_

_I think I'm in love_

_Boy I think that I'm in love with you_

_I've been doin silly things when it comes to you_

_In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you_

_I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you_

_Boy I think that I'm in love with you_

_I've been doin silly things when it comes to you_

_In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you_

_I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you_

_Something strange has come over me_

_Got me going out of my mind_

_Never met a guy like you before_

_You make me feel special inside_

_[CHORUS]_

_I think I'm in love_

_Boy I think that I'm in love with you_

_I've been doin silly things when it comes to you_

_Boy I think I'm in love with you_

_I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you_

_Boy I think that I'm in love with you_

_I've been doin silly things when it comes to you_

_Boy I think I'm in love with you_

_I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you_

_Boy I think that I'm in love with you_

_I've been doin silly things when it comes to you_

_Boy I think I'm in love with you_

_I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you_

When she finished everyone cheered. She walked up to the Dj again and wispered something in his ear. Then walked back and say on Jasper's lap. She kissed him with a passion that you wouldn't believe could come from that tiny little pixie body of hers. We all looked away not wanting to be apart of that private moment.

We watched some other people perform. It was getting late and I was about to suggest that we head home. Before I could the Dj spoke.

"Ok next up is Lizzy."

I froze I can't believe Alice did this to me. Edward rested his hand on mine and a surge of electricity shot through my body. I looked and he gave me and encouraging smile. With that I walked to the stage. Only thinking of Edward and his beautiful smile. That was the only thing that was going to get me through this.

When I got to the stage I grabbed the mic and waited for the music to start. I instantly recognized the song and for some reason, that I couldn't explain I thought of Edward.

"I dedicate this song to Edward." I said before I began to sing. I had no idea where I got the courage to say that but the damage was already done so I just sang my heart out.

_If I was drowning in the sea_

_Would you dive right in and save me?_

_If I was falling like a star_

_Would you be right there to catch me?_

_If I was dreaming of your kiss_

_Would you look right through me?_

_On the street I'm waiting_

_In my heart it's raining_

_Your eyes are holding up the sky_

_Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why_

_Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth_

_I thought my heart was bullet-proof_

_Now I'm dancing on the roof_

_And everybody knows I'm into you_

_If my heart was sadder than a song_

_Would you still listen?_

_If my tears fell on you, one by one_

_Would you see them glisten?_

_On the street I'm waiting_

_In my heart it's raining_

_Your eyes are holding up the sky_

_Your eyes make me weak I don't know why_

_Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth_

_I thought my heart was bullet-proof_

_Now I'm just dancing on the roof_

_Every single thing you say makes me want to run away_

_Sometimes love's a rainy day but life goes on_

_Your eyes are holding up the sky_

_Your eyes make me weak, I don't know why_

_Your eyes make me scared to tell the truth_

_I thought my heart was bullet-proof_

_But I'm dancing on the roof_

_And everybody knows I'm into you_

I didn't realize I had my eyes closed til the song ended. To my surprise everyone cheered. I put the mic back on the stand and walked to the table. Everyone was staring at me. I just waited.

Alice opened her mouth like she was going to say something but before she could Edward was standing in front of me. I looked up at him. His eyes were burning with an intensity I had never seen before. I was about to say something to him but before I could he kissed me. Electricity once again shot through my body at his touch. His lips were so perfect and soft. If you were an outsider watching us you wouldn't have known it was our first kiss. We moved perfectly in sync with each other. I matched every move he mad. It was like our lips were meant to be together.

We stayed like that for a long time wrapped up in the kiss. Until someone cleared there thought behind us.

I looked up just in time to see Jasper walking out the door.

"Umm Alice where is Jasper going?" I asked.

"He said that the intensity of your feelings was to much for him and he had to leave." She stated matter of factly. If I was human I would've blushed.

I looked up at Edward and he was beaming. He bent down and kissed me again. It wasn't like the first time but I still felt the electricity.

After that we left. It wasn't until we got my house that I thought about Tanya. I knew she liked Edward and I hadn't even stopped to think about how she would react to this. I froze as we walked up to the front door and everyone looked at me. Before they could ask what was wrong Alice's face went blank and everyone's attention turned to her.

"Alice what do you see." Jasper asked once she came out of it.

She looked at me and Edward and said "I hope you guys are ready for this."

**Ok so I know it's kinda evil to leave it here. But I can't write the next chapter yet. The outcome of that chapter depends on you guys. So remember 5 reviews and I'll try to update tomorrow, 10 reviews and Edward will find out it's bella. It's all up to you. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok guys I thanks for the reviews. I haven't gotten that many since I started the story I decided to update tonight. Plus I got an update that said if I didn't update tomorrow I'll get fired from BURGER KING. I can't really get afford to get fired and I didn't want to take any chances so I decided to update tonight. Also I'm hoping if I update tonight twilightlover44 will update her new story Finally Someone Noticed My Tears. Go check it out it's on my favs if she gets some reviews she might update soon and in turn I would update soon. *hint, hint* Ok here is the chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight but if I did I would be with Robert Pattinson right now and not writing..................*sigh* I love him.**

EPOV

I forgot about Tanya. I don't how I mean I've known her for a century. But when I'm with Lizzy everything else isn't important. It's like we are the only two people on the earth. Well I'm not really ready for this but it's now or later. I could tell by Lizzy's face she wished it could be now or never, I'm sure she would pick never. This was going to hurt her more than me. Tanya created her and is like her sister.

I sighed and reached for the door.

"Edward wait." Lizzy said. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. Tanya is my sister and this is going to crush her. Plus I'm a little scared of her."

"It's ok baby. I'm here to protect you. And who knows maybe she will be happy for us." I said trying to calm her down. When I said the last part Alice looked at me skeptically.

I knew she wasn't going to be happy for us. But I hoped she wouldn't overreact. I mean we didn't know this was going to happen and she has to know that nothing was going to happen between her and I. We had been through this a million times. Pretty much everytime I see her she tries to get me to date her. I keep telling her I just don't feel the same and that's never going to change.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Lizzy.

"Ok I guess we have to do this eventually, so lets get it over with." She said

I opened the door and we walked in. No one was in the living room and I was starting to hope that they weren't home. Just then Eleazar and and Kate walked in with Tanya behind them.

"Hey guys how the club?" Tanya asked.

"Oh it was awesome, you should've heard Lizzy sing." Alice answered. Leave it to Alice to act like everything was normal.

"Oh you actaully got her up there! Well if anyone could it would be you." Tanya said.

It was silent after that. I was trying to think of a way to tell her, and thought I can't read her mind, I could tell that Lizzy was thinking about it to. I was listening to eveyones thoughts trying to see if they had anything useful for me.

_I wish they would get this over with-Rose_

_Oh god the tension in here is killing me everyone is nervous-Jasper_

_I have a new little sister hell yay- Emmett_

_Wow they are so quiet whats going on-Eleazar_

_Something isn't right and they are scaring me with their silence-Kate_

_I wonder what happened? Usually Alice is spilling her guts out by now-Tanya_

Okay so they knew something was up. The good thing was they had no idea what. I wonder what Alice saw. I guess I won't know til it happens. She was starting to annoy me. Everytime she tries to keep me out she sings the same song, Never Think by Robert Pattinson. Okay I've heard the guy and I do like his music. Just not when I here it over and over and over again. _Jeez. Alice get a new song._ I thought to myself.

I guess no one was going to say anything so it was up to me. I was about start explaining when Lizzy spoke.

"Well guys Edward and I are kind of........Well I don't really know how to describe it. I guess I'll just say that we are together." She said

Everyone was happy, everyone that is except Tanya. She just sat there, starring off into space. I tried to read her mind to see what was thinking but she was blocking me. We all sat there looking at her waiting for her to say something. I wonder if vampires can go into shock. I'll have to ask Carlisle later. We sat there for what felt like forever, even for a vampire. Then Tanya got up and walked outside.

TPOV. **(A/N:Tanya's thought will be in Italics.)**

"Well guys Edward and I are kind of.........Well I don't really know how to decribe it. I guess I'll just say that we are together." Lizzy said.

I knew this would happen eventually. It didn't matter that he didn't know she was Bella. He was still drawn to her. Everyone was happy, except me. It took them awhile to notice my expression. _Dammit Bella how could she do this to me. I should've killed her. Why did I have to stop myself. Oh shit Edward I better block him before he starts to listen to me._

I sat there for awhile before I couldn't block thoughts anymore so I got up and walked away. I knew they wouldn't follow me. I needed to think and they would let me do that.

_I can't believe this. Bella is like my sister and she knows how I feel about him. Of coarse she can't help how she feels about him and in all fairness she did fall in love with him before I met her. It's really not her fault that he loves her and not me. Oh jeez I'm going soft. Whats wrong with me. The old Tanya would not let her get away with this. But there really isn't thing I can do about it, is there???? I'm not sure but I will not give up that easily. Of coarse I'll have to be sneaky about it. Make sure I block my thought around Edward. I wonder if Alice will tell them what I'm planning? Well it doesn't matter cause she really can't stop it from happening. I'll just have to plan and act quickly. Maybe she won't see it. I'm not sure, but I do know that I'm not letting her get away with this. Who cares if I created her. _

With that I walked back in the house. Everyone looked up as I walked in the room. Bella was the one that I noticed. She was bitting her bottom lip, like she always does when she is nervous. I looked at her and spoke the last statement I ever thought would come out of my mouth.

"I'm happy for you guys. I mean it's no secret that I've liked Edward for awhile but if this is what he wants obviously I can't stop it. Plus it was never going to happen between us and it's time I realized that." I lied. Apparently very convincingly because they all looked at me surprised without and hint of disbelief on their faces.

"Oh Tanya I'm so happy you said that. Your my sister and I never wanted to hurt you." Bella said throwing her arms around me.

_This might be harder than I thought. I knew Bella thought of me as her sister but she had never said it out loud. Could I do this to her? I mean she can't help who she falls in love with. Ugh Tanya you really have gotten soft. Of coarse she can, she knew how you felt and she did it anyways. I must be crazy I'm arguing with myself. Jeez._

"Oh Bella I know you can't help who you fall in love with." Oops did I just slip up. I guess Edward knows now.

BPOV

I was so relieved to here Tanya say she was ok with this. I couldn't help myself I threw my arms around her. She really is my sister.

"Oh Bella I know you can't help who you fall in love with." She is so sweet. Wait. Did she just call me Bella? In front of Edward, oh god he is going to hate me now. Maybe he didn't here her.

"Tanya what did you just call her?" Edward asked. So much for him not hearing.

"Oh I called her Bella. What she didn't tell you. I thought that was why you guys finally got together. Because she isn't Lizzy. Her real name is Isabella Swan. Maybe you remember her!" She said. Almost like it wasn't a slip. Like she wanted him to know.

"No see Bella is human. She isn't a vampire. I left to make sure of that." He said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah remember the accident I had. Well it was really Bella that I changed. I just call her Lizzy because she didn't want you to know who she was." What did she just say. That whore I can't believe her. I changed my name because she told me to. I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to get mad at her. I can't believe she would stab me in that back like this.

"Lizzy or Bella or whoever you are is this true?" He asked. He looked so hurt I can't believe she did this.

"Well yes and no. See I am Bella but I changed my name when I was changed because Tanya told me I should just in case we ran into someone that could potentially recognize me. I wanted to tell you so bad but I didn't want you to get mad at Tanya." I pleaded with him to listen to me. I couldn't lose him and I had a feeling that was why she did this.

"I can't believe you lied to me." He said. He looked like he would cry, if he could. I ran over to him and pleaded with him to understand. He just shook his head and pulled away from me. "I can't believe this. I have think." With that he was gone.

"Tanya you evil vampire. I can't believe you." I was screaming though I didn't need to.

"I'm sorry Bella it just slipped out." She said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Everyone was watching us looking confused. Everyone except Alice and Rose of coarse.

"Save it for someone who believes you. I'm out of here and I'm never come back again." I screamed.

"Oh really where you going to go?" She asked.

"She is gonna come live with us. That where she is gonna go." Alice chimmed in. I had almost forgotten they were her.

"Thats right." Rose said.

"If try to hurt my little sister ever again Tanya, I'll personally rip you apart and burn you." Emmett boomed. I was surprised at this. He thought of me as a little sister. Thats so sweet.

I walked out the door with them and got in the car. I don't know where Edward went but hopefully he would forgive me. I don't know if I could live in a house with him. With him being mad at me. It would be too much for me to handle. My thoughts were on him the whole way to their house. It wasn't til we pulled up that I started getting nervous. What if Carlisle and Esme didn't allow me to stay.

We walked into the house and the others explained everything while I sat and listened. I should've known I didn't have to worry about anything. Esme and Carlisle were happy to take me in. I just hoped Edward would be ok with it.

**Ok so what do you think. Review and let me know. Plus tell me if you think Edward should forgive her. I would love read what you think.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok guys here is the next chapter. I really don't have much else to say only I wish I hadn't updated that way I could've gotten fired from Burger King cause I'm really starting to hate it. But it's a job and I got bills so I guess it's good that I did lol.**

**I don't own Twilight if I did I would be with Robert Pattinson right now and not writing......Though something tells me Twilightlover44 would be very unhappy if I stopped so maybe it's good that I'll probably never meet him................*sigh* I love him!!**

BPOV

I was sitting at the lunch table on friday with my new family and of coarse Lorissa. It's been two weeks and Edward still won't talk to me. I couldn' t take it anymore so I got up and walked away. Everyone followed me except Edward, of coarse, and surprisingly enough Lorissa.

"Bella please wait for us" I heard Alice say. I knew they were trying to keep up pretenses as was I. So I was walking away as fast as humanly possible. I had gotten a good head start so it would take them awhile to catch up if I didn't slow down. I didn't really want to be around people, but they have done so much for me since the fight, so I slowed down.

We found and empty picnic table and sat down in silence. No one knowing where to start, or even what to say to me.

EPOV

I haven't talked to Bella in two weeks and it's killing me. I know it's killing her too. I can see it in her face when she looks at me. I didn't know how to explain to her what I was feeling. I had so many emotions going through me at all times, Jasper had trouble staying around me for too long. But this time it wasn't Jasper who was leaving, it was Bella. Everyone got up and followed like they always do. Everyone to my surprise except Lorissa. This surprised me because for the past two weeks she has hated me. Also she hasn't made any effort to hide those feelings, so it's weird that out of everyone she was the one to stay with me. She looked at me as I watched the others leave. She waited awhile before she spoke. Obviously not knowing where to start. Or so I thought.

"Edward I know what you are." She stated matter of factly. I was pretty sure she was talking about me being a vampire, but that statement was so generic I decided to play innocent.

"What are talking about Lorissa?" I asked cocking me head to the side trying to look confused.

"Look I found out a long time ago what Bella is." She said staring straight into my eyes. "Whatever I don't care. I just thought you should know that I know everything that has gone on the past couple of weeks and I can't believe you. How can you believe Tanya over Bella?" She asked.

I was momentarily stunned by her knowledge of us to completely grasp what she said. Once I got over the shock I was able to think about her words. She didn't understand, I didn't believe Tanya.

"Lorissa, you don't really understand." I told her. She just looked at me with curiosity on her face, so I went on. "I don't belive Tanya. I just have too many emotions going through me right now and I can't sort this out."

Well I know you don't really know me but Bella is my best friend and she loves you. So in turn I love you, so you should know that I'm here if you want to talk." She said

I don't know if it was look of honesty on her face, or the fact that she said Bella loved me, I immediately spilled my guts to her.

"See on one hand I grateful that it's Bella because I don't feel bad for being in love with her. But at the same time I'm not, I left Bella so that this wouldn't happen to her. I know it sounds cliche but I swear I fell in love with her the moment I met her and I didn't want this life for her. So I left. I figured after only three days with us she wouldn't be that effected. But I never stopped thinking about her. This whole entire year I've thought of her. Then I was feeling bad because I met Lizzy and I fell in love with her. It never occured to me that they were the same person. Now I feel stupid for not realizing it. I also feel like I've been stabbed in the back. Lorissa what if Tanya hadn't told me, would she have ever told me, or would she have just let me go the rest of my existence thinking she was someone else?" The last part was meant to rehtorical but she answered it anyways.

"Edward trust me she would've told you. Deep down inside you know that. If you believe it I will you this. She had kept me up everynight since you guys showed up talking about whether or not to tell you. It was concern for Tanya that kept her from telling you right away. But the guilt was eating at her, she would've told within the second you were here if Tanya hadn't beat her to it. You also have to know that she only told you so you would get mad at Bella. If you don't talk to her and work things out you giving Tanya what she wants. Is that really what you?" She asked.

I sat there for awhile thinking about what she said. She was right, about everything. I can't believe I let this eat at me for so long when the answer was so simple. Tanya is spiteful and vindicative. She only told me to break Bella and I up and so far her plan was working. I can't believe I let something this little make me miserable for two weeks. When Bella is here and she immortal. Though I never wanted this for her, it wasn't my fault so why was I feeling bad. I fate had dealt her this hand then there wasn't anything I could do about it. I might as well be happy with her for the rest of our existence.

"You Lorissa I see why your Bella's bestfriend. Thank you for bringing me to senses." I said and I kissed her cheek before I went to find Bella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I found Bella and my family sitting outside at a picnic table in silence. I walked up and they all glared at me. Wow. Apparently they really loved Bella.

"Umm guys can I speak with Bella alone please?" I asked.

They looked around at each other and then without a word got up and walked away. At first I just stood there looking at Bella. I wasn't sure where to start.

"Bella I-" I started but she cut me off.

"No Edward I'm sorry I should've told you. I wanted to tell you believe me I did. But I didn't want you to get mad at Tanya, which I guess was a waste of my time, I actually believed that she cared for me."She looked like she was about cry on this last part. I just wrapped her in a hug and kissed her.

"I'm not mad at you. I was just filled with all these emotions when I found out. Guilt, and betrayal being some of them. But Lorissa helped me figure out that it's not my fault that your like this and that Tanya was getting exactly what she wanted when I stopped talking to you. But I love you and I can't stay away from you anymore. I don't care about anything else but being with you." I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me for the last part.

She just smiled at me and as I was about kiss her again my family came walking out up to us. They all had big smiles on their faces, obviously they had been listening. I knew they would, everyone in my family was nosey as hell. The bell rang and I walked her to class. When we got there I kissed her. I could here the protests in the minds of the guys and girls walking in the door. I just smiled because I knew she was mine.

The rest of school past in a blur I couldn't think of anything but Bella. I couldn't wait to have her in my arms again. When I walked out to the parking lot Alice was jumping up and down with excitment.

"Alice whats going on?" I asked.

"Well it's friday and we are going out." She squealed

I was about to argue with her when she showed me the vision she had. It was me agruing with her and she won as usually so I just got in the car and waited for the others.

Bella got in the front and everyone else pilled in the back. With that we were off. When I pulled up to the house everyone got out except Bella. She looked at me and smiled. I kissed her forehead and got out to open her door. We had barely got in the door when Alice started pulling upstairs to get her ready. She looked back me and mouthed "Help" I just looked back and gave her an apologetic face. I knew there was nothing I could do. Once Alice makes up her mind thats it.

**So guys what do you think?????? review and let me know. They are going out to karyoake again and someone might just show up to ruin the night. I need atleast 10 reviews and I'll update tomorrow.........But if I get 15 then I'll up date tonight...........It's up to you...........**

**Twilightlover44 you can't be mad at me for offending you anymore. I just had Edward kiss you on the cheek that has to count for something right?????**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys lucky for you I didn't go jury duty today because my friend that was supposed to give me a ride never showed up. Unlucky for me because it's my second time missing it, I'll probably get a fine or something. Ugh more money to spend that I don't have. Anyways since I'm completely pissed at her it seemed like a good time to write this chapter. So even though I get to pay a fine and learn that my friend doesn't know how to keep her promises, you guys get a new chapter. So I guess this is like tha glass if half full scenario. You are lucky I love you so much. Ok one more thing and then I'll get on with the story.**

**I don't own Twilight if I did I would be with Robert Pattinson right now and not writing......................*sigh* I love him!!!!**

BPOV

It took us two hours to get ready to go out. Yes I said two hours. Can you believe that. I mean why would it take us two hours??? It's not like we have to anything really. I mean we are vampires so natuarally we are HOTT!!!! We don't need makeup and we don't really need to do our hair cause it's pretty much always perfect. So all we had to was get dressed. That was the hard part. Alice I swear went through her entire closet. And she has a big closet. She tried on every piece of clothing that she owns. I don't see why......I mean she has Jasper who totally loves her no matter what she wears. She didn't really need to impress anyone. Rose oh don't even get me started on Rose. After spending an hour getting me ready, it took her hour to get ready. Rose is like a model. I swear she walk around wearing a bums clothing and still make it look hot. Not that you would ever catch her in anything other than designer clothes. I think she would die if someone gave her something to wear that wasn't extremely expensive and looked like it belonged on the runway in Milan or Paris. Instead of Oregon.

I was pulled into the present but the car stopping. What. Oh I hadn't realized we were there, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts. It's a good thing Edward can't read my mind because I'm sure he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from rolling on the floor laughing. By the look of his face though my expression was pretty much giving me away. He was tryong hard to contain himself.

I knew why it took us so long though I thought it was stupid. Tanya had called and apologized. She was meeting us here, not that I was thrilled about, she seemed sincere on the phone though.

_Flashback_

_"Hello?" _

_"Oh Bella I'm so so so sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to I was mad and you know how I think and my temper gets to me. Please forgive me. I love you. You're my little sister. No matter what I do or say that could never change." I couldn't believe it. Tanya was begging. If she was here she would probably be on her knees._

_"I don't know Tanya._ _I mean I know that me being with Edward hurts you. But this didn't happen on purpose. We can't help who we fall in love with. But you, you deliberatetly tried to hurt me. You tried to take the only thing away that makes my existence worth it. Do you have any idea how hurt I would've been if you Edward had left me. No you don't. BECAUSE YOU DON'T THINK OF ANYONE BUT YOURSELF." I was screaming but the end and everyone had come out to see what was going on._

_"I know Bella I'm so sorry and if you don't forgive me I understand. I just hope that in time you will be able to forgive me. I will never forgive myself for attempting to cause you pain until you forgive me. If that never happens then I will deal with this guilt shame and remorse as long as I exist."_

_I looked at Alice she had a blank expression on her face. I knew she was looking into the future to see if Tanya was being honest._

_"I can't see what she is going to do. I see her at the club but in one vision she is sitting with us and she laughing in the other vision she is just sitting in the corner watching us." She wispered, low enough that Tanya wouldn't here her on the other line._

_So if she was going be there anyways, better keep her close. _

_"Ok Tanya I haven't forgiven you yet but I will try. We are all going to the club tonight would like to come?"_

_"Of coarse I understand Bella, and yes I would love to come. I'll see you guys there k."_

_"Ok Tanya see ya later byes." And I hung up_

_Everyone just looked at me like I'm crazy._

_"Guys don't look at me like that Alice said she was going to be there anyways, and well you know the saying keeps your friends close and you enemies closer. Better to have her with us where we can keep an eye on her, than have her there hiding from us and we have to watch out backs all night." I said to them. They nodded in agreement apparently just now catching on to my little plans._

_End Flashback_

So I know why they took there time getting me ready. So that I would look gorgeous next to anyone, even Rose. I'm sure she really wasn't happy about this, but I know she didn't want Tanya getting in the way at all and I guess mine and Edwards happiness was more important to who than one night of not being "the sexiest chick in the room." As she had put it earlier. Alice and I laughed so hard when she said this. Not because it wasn't, a blind man could see it was, but because we never thought we would here those words come out of her mouth.

I walked in the club with Edward and the others. Tanya was already there sitting at a table. She looked up when we walked in and waved us over. Everyone groaned. As much as they hated having to spend a whole evening with her, they knew I was right.

We went and sat down. We hadn't even fully gotten comfortable before she started apologizing to Edward. He just looked at her and assured her that it was ok. After the millionth time he asked me to dance. I knew that it was my fault for inviting her so even though I didn't like dancing, even as a vampire, I agreed.

We about to get up when the song ended and Dj called the next singer to the stage.

"Um next up is Edward Cullen." I looked up at him. He just smiled at me and headed to the stage.

"I dedicate this song to the love on my life. She is the reason for my....existence." He said. The he started singing.

_I have always been a little shy_

_I've always been the quiet type till now_

_And I never let my feelings show_

_I never let anybody know_

_Just how much I was so deep in love_

_But now that you're in my arms_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop_

_Baby, scream and shout_

_I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video_

_Baby, leave no doubt_

_I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about_

_I love to love you out loud_

_You keep bringing out the free in me_

_What you do to my heart just makes me melt_

_And I don't think I can resist_

_But I've never been one to kiss and tell_

_A love this true can't be subdued_

_So I'm gonna let out a yell_

_I'm gonna stand on the rooftop, climb up a moutaintop_

_Baby, scream and shout_

_I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video_

_Baby, leave no doubt_

_I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about_

_I love to love you out loud_

_[Bridge]_

_Baby, I want the whole world to see_

_Just how good your love looks on me_

_I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb on a mountaintop_

_Baby, scream and shout_

_I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video_

_Baby, leave no doubt_

_I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about_

_I love to love you out loud_

_Baby, I love to love you out loud_

_Yeah, I love to love you out loud_

I didn't want to take my eyes off of him for even a second, but I looked over at Tanya as he finished. She fuming. Her jaw was clentched and her fist were balled. I was so caught up in Edward I hadn't noticed that Alice had a vision. That was until she was pulling on my arm.

"Bella we have to get out of her not!" She was screaming over the music. Though that was pointless, I could've heard over the music in her normal voice.

"Why Alice what did you see?" I asked.

She just looked at Tanya who was now glaring at me. Well I guess that answered the question. Edward at my side instantly and we ran out of there. Tanya followed.

"Bella, get back here." She screamed.

I don't know why but for some unfathomable reason I stopped. She ran up to me, but before she could get to close Edward was standing on front of me ready to spring at a moments notice.

"Edward move, I want to kill Bella not you." She breathed. Her eyes going black.

"Your seriously crazy if you think I will let you lay one hand on her."

"If you come near her again or try to contact her in anyway you have to with me." He said

"Umm excuse me. But I think I speak for everyone when I she will have to deal with us!" Rosalie spat. I looked at her. I knew Rose cared for me. But out of everyone in the family she was the last person I expected to say those words.

"You guys would really fight your cousin that you've known for centuries over a girls you've known for weeks?" She asked. I could tell by her expression that she was as shocked as I was.

"YES!" Everyone screamed in unison.

TPOV

I can't belive them. I've known them forever. We consider outselves there extended family, and they're going to fight me over her. Bella and I had wrestled a couple of times over the year. Just playing around. So far we were tied so I knew that there was only a fifty fifty chance I would make it out alive. Still I confidence that she wouldn't really fight me. I know her and she really isn't the fighting type. But I wasn't stupid enough to think I could on all of them. And I knew Edward when he was passionate about something he fought for it. So even if it was only him I would deffinitely lose. I stood there momentarily stunned, that those words came from Rose. It's not secret that Rose was still mad that Edward didn't find her attractive. Not that she wanted him, it was really just that her ego was bruised. Every girl that like him she hated, for fear that maybe he might just find them more attractive than her. So for her to come to Bella's aide so fast, well that just made me think. I won't be able to take her out tonight, but this isn't over. I will kill her if thats the last thing I do.

"Fine." I said and stormed off. No need to tell them I'll be back. Just as soon as I figure out a way to get Bella without having to fight any of the Cullens.

**So what do you think? I only got like 2 reviews from the last chapter so I hope this one is better. Thanks to my reviewers and special thanks to twilightlover44. You seriously review like every chapter, sometimes I think I'm writing this just for you. But her I enjoy writing it so no biggy. Anyways reviews make my day and seriously help so even if it not a good one let me know what I'm doing wrong and where I can improve. Hopefully I get more reviews for this one. I wanted something to happen but Tanya is evil not dumb. But again she doesn't give up that easily. So there will be more drama!!!!!!!! Love it??? Hate it??? Let me know.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been super busy with work. I've been asked to stay late the past 4 days. I've been working like 10 hour days and have been exhausted. But since I have tomorrow and Tuesday off I can stay up late tonight and sleep all day long if I need to. YAY!!!! I had almost forgotten what a day off was lol. **

**I do not own Twilight but if I did I would be with Robert Pattinson right now and not writting.................*sigh* I love him!!**

**TPOV**

I have to think. How can I get to Bella and avoid the rest of the Cullens? I could apologize but I already tried that way and it didn't work out to well. I would've gotten away with it if Edward hadn't sang that stupid song. I can't believe it. I was so close to getting her alone. Then he sang that song ad I was unable to hide my intentions any longer. Then Alice had that stupid vision. I can't make any decision til the last minute now. Alice will definitely be looking for what I'm going to do next. They all know me better than that. They know I won't give up that easily.

But what can I do? I got it, I can't believe I didn't think of this in the first place. James will do anything for me, and Victoria, well she hates me. But she will do anything to make sure I don't go after James. She'll be more than happy to help when I tell her this has to do with me being with Edward. Now I just have to get ahold of them. Stupid nomad vampires. Why can't they just have cell phones like everyone else? It would make my life so much easier. Oh well atleast I can go look for them and then maybe the Cullens will let their guard down.

With that in mind I said my goodbyes to my family and hit the road.

**APOV**

I was sitting in the living room with my family when I had the vision. It was of Tanya saying goodbye to her family. She was leaving. But why?

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked from beside me.

"Umm.....I saw Tanya saying goodbye to her family. She's leaving but I don't understand why." I replied, confusion clear on my face. "Bella, why would she be leaving?" I asked.

"I don't know Alice." she stated simply."But I do know one thing after living with her for a year. When Tanya wants something she usually gets it. She doesn't stop until she she id either trying to get us to let our guard down. Or she is trying to........" She trailed off and a look horrow crossed her face.

"Bella love whats wrong?" Edward asked. Trying to shake her from her thoughts. When he finally got her attention she burried her head in his chest.

"Love please tell me whats wrong." Edward said

She looked at him with the same look of horror on her face. At this point everyone was staring at her.

"She is going to get reinforcements." She said. " Like I said Tanya doesn't give up easy. She is going to try and get someone to distract you guys so she can get to me."

"But what vampire would want to get between and vampire and it's mate? Especially when they have no personal vendetta in the matter?" Carlisle asked.

"Well if she is looking for who I think she is looking for, then they do in a way." She said.

At this we all looked at her with the same confused expression on our faces. She knew we had no idea what she was talking about so she went into detail.

"Ok so there are these two nomad vampires that aren't vegetarians. I guess the Denali's met them awhile back when the ended up here. Apparently their names are James and Victoria. I don't know whole story, cause I wasn't there obviously, but I guess they kind of started a friendship with them. The reason they are connected is that James likes Tanya. Tanya obviously didn't feel the same so he stayed with Victoria. Bottom line is that James will pretty much do anything for Tanya and Victoria hates her. So James will help as soon as Tanya askes. But Victoria will be a bit hesitant. That is until she tells her that she trying to get Edward. Once those words leave her lips Victoria will jump at the chance to get Tanya off the market so that she doesn't have anything to worry about." As she explained this the looks of confusion were replaced with realization. As she informed us of Tanya's plan I could feel the tension build in the room.

Edward wrapped his arms tighter around Bella and the whole family was silent for a long time. No one knew what to say. We had never dreamed that we would be in this situation. If Tanya finds them and get them to agree to this, and Bella was pretty confident that she would, then we would have to fight. Tanya we could handle, but we had never met these other vampires and we had no idea what their back ground was like. All we knew was that they were traditional vampires.

Edward broke the silence. "Don't worry love I won't let anything happen to you."

The sound of his voice must have brought my family back from their thought because they looked up at him.

Emmett of coarse had to put his thought out there. "Excuse me little bro. You mean WE won't let anything happen to her."

"I really don't want you guys to get into this because of me. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to any of you." Bella said. She still didn't get it.

"Bella you still don't get it. Even after last night." I said. With that she just looked at me. Apparently I was going to have to spell this out for her.

"You are apart of this family now. We protect our family. We wouldn't be the same if we lost you."

"Oh Alice thank you so much." She wispered. If she could cry I'm sure she would've broken down.

We spent the rest of the day talking. We decided to go on with our lives as if nothing was going on. We didn't really know for sure that this was what Tanya was planning. But I was fairly sure that Bella was right. So we just had to keep our guards up and we would decided how to exactly handle the situation when we came across it.

**Sorry it's kind of short. I exhausted and I have to sleep. But if I get alot of reviews I promise to update tomorrow night. So the more reviews I get the quicker you find out what happens. Tanya and Bella are very confident that they are going to go along with the plan. But they are nomads. You never know!!! REVIEW!!!! Please........thanks for reading. **


	17. Chapter 16

**I know I haven't updated in awhile sorry guys i've been working on my new story Best Friends. Lorissa this is for you! But before the chapter I have something to say to you little sis.**

**"HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IT'S YOUR DAY YOUR DAY OF BIRTH, THE DAY OF YOUR FIRST DAY ON EARTH, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!"**

**Now on with the chapter.**

**I do not own Twilight if I did I would be with Robert Pattinson right now and not writing...........................*sigh* I love him!!!!**

**BPOV**

It's been a couple of weeks since the whole thing Tanya and we haven't seen or heard from her. Not that we were expecting a phone call from her or anything. But Alice hasn't had anymore visions so we were just going about our days while keeping our guards up. Alice is flipping out. I mentioned to her that Lorissa's birthday was coming up and you know Alice. Any excuse to have a party no matter what the circumstances. She wanted to throw her a surprise party so here I am getting ready to pick her up and take her out lunch while Alice finishes decorating and then we are headed back to my house. It's a good thing I'm a better liar than I was when I was human or I would never be able to pull this off.

I pulled up to her house and called her. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Lorissa I'm outside." I said!

"Ok be right there." and she hung up.

Two point five seconds later she was running out the door headed for the car. I swear that girl has way to much energy. She is alsways hyper no matter what time it is.

"Hey guess what?" She said getting in the car.

I took some time to think about this but she didn't seem to have the patience today.

"So did you guess huh huh did ya?" She asked while boucing up and down in her seat.

"No Lorissa I didn't guess so just tell me."

"My mom got me two tickets to go see Paramore in concert and guess who I am taking?" She asked still bouncing up and down!

"Oh who?" I asked just to drag things out. She knows that Paramore is my favorite band and I know she is going to take me. But the look on her face is priceless.

"I'm taking you duh." she said looking at me in disbelief.

"I know I just love seeing you face when I play dumb" I said laughing at her expression.

"Oh really I don't really think your playing." She said trying to sound insulting. It really doesn't work.

"Well I didn't know you felt that way in that case I'll just take you back home and you can spend your birthday sitting at home by yourself." I said pretending like I was going to turn the car around.

"No no no please don't I was just kidding." She pleaded. I just laughed and continued to drive.

I pulled up to the restaurant and we got out. The rest of lunch was spent talking about the concert and how excited she was. She was in the bathroom when I got a text from Alice.

_Hey everything is ready! ;p_

_Alice-_

I payed the bill and was ready to go by the time she got back.

"Hey I have to run home before we go to the movies is that cool?" I asked. I had told her I was going to take her the movies for her birthday as a cover.

"Yeah that's cool." She said as she got in the car.

The drive to there was silent. Which is good because even though I am a better liar now I'm still not that great. We pulled up and the house looked the same on the outside. We walked up the front steps and inside the house. As soon as we walked in everyone jumped out and yelled "surprise".

For the first time since I've know Lorissa she was actually speechless. It didn't last long. After about a minute she started screaming her head off. I had to cover my ears.

"AHHHHH OMG OMG OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS." She screamed and ran to hug everyone. I was surprised myself Alice kept it pretty small. Just our family and a couple of kids from school.

I said hi to everyone and walked over to Lorissa and gave her a hug. Which was kind of hard since she was jumping up and down. Emmett was next, he scooped her up into one of his big bear hugs.

"Em...........can't....breathe." She said while trying to squirm out of his arms. I have to say I am surprised about how comfortable she is with them. I mean one vampire is something but eight is something else. But she is part of this family. She even asked to be changed when she turned eighteen. She was kind of bumped when we told her no, but she didn't let it get her down. Apparently she is a "glass is half full" kind of girl. She keeps saying she had two years to change our minds.

The house was decorated with streamers and balloons everywhere. Alice had set up a karyoke machine. Oh this is going to be fun. We danced a little bit before Alice announsed that it was time for karyoke. We put names in a hat and shook it up. Alice picked the first name. I don't know why she could've just told us who it was but whatever.

"Ok and the first person to sing is" Emmett started a drum roll. "Bella" Great.

"Ok Bells pick your song." I went through the songs looking for one that I liked. Finally I settled on The Pussycat Dolls "stick witchu"

"Ok I dedicate this Edward" I said as the song started playing.

_I don't wanna go another day,_

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind._

_Seems like everybody's breaking up_

_Throwing their love away,_

_But I know I got a good thing right here_

_That's why I say (Hey)_

_[Chorus:]_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever._

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you._

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby._

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you_

_I don't wanna go another day_

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind._

_See the way we ride in our private lives,_

_Ain't nobody getting in between._

_I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)_

_And I say_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever._

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you._

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby._

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you_

_And now_

_Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)_

_And now_

_I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me._

_I got you,_

_We'll be making love endlessly._

_I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)_

_Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)_

_So don't you worry about_

_People hanging around,_

_They ain't bringing us down._

_I know you and you know me_

_And that's all that counts._

_So don't you worry about_

_People hanging around,_

_They ain't bringing us down._

_I know you and you know me_

_And that's why I say_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever._

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you._

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby._

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you_

_Nobody gonna love me better_

_I must stick with you forever._

_Nobody gonna take me higher_

_I must stick with you._

_You know how to appreciate me_

_I must stick with you, my baby._

_Nobody ever made me feel this way_

_I must stick with you_

Everyone cheered when I finished and Edward walked up and kissed me.

"I love you." He wispered to me when we finally broke apart.

Alice spoke before I could say it back.

"Alright you to break it up we have singing to do." She squealed as she pick the next name out of the hat.

"The next singer will be.......Lorissa."

Lorissa sang Simple Plan "I'm Just a Kid."

That's like her favorite song I swear.

Everyone else sang and pretty soon it was getting dark. We sang happy birthday and had cake. Then it was time to open presents. Well she really only have had one present that was from all of us. Since she was now sixteen we got her a car. She would probably complain about it being too expensive. But I know her and the minute you suggest we take it bake she'll flip.

"Ok Lorissa your present is outside." I said putting a blindfold over eyes and walking her outside. There in the driveway sat a new 2009 convertable mistubishi eclipse.

I positioned her right in front of the car and took the blindfold off. "Happy birthday." I said as she started looking around.

"Umm guys I don't see my present." She said looking around confused. I swear sometimes I think she is a blond. **(A/N:No offense to blonds I really don't think that all blonds are stupid k)**

"Umm Lorissa the car is your present" As I said this I pointed to the car in front of her.

She looked at me for a good five minutes trying to see if I was serious. Apparently she saw that I was because then the screaming began. It was so loud this time everyone had to cover there ears.

"I guess this means you like it?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice. This brought on a whole new round of screaming.

She ran hugged everyone multiple times and then got in her new car. By this time it was well past midnight and it was time for her to go home so after admiring the car a little bit more she goodbye. Just as she was about to get in her car three figures appeared in the distance. Once they got closer I could tell it was Tanya and probably James and Victoria too. Damn I have to get Lorissa out of here before she gets hurt. So I threw her on my back took off towards her house with everyone else trailing behind me! We were almost there when James jumped in front of me.

**Ok so hope you liked it. Especially you Lorissa. Sorry bout the cliffy guys. Well ok I'm not that sorry because it adds suspense but I am a little sorry. As always review it makes me happy. Also Twilightlover44's birthday is thursday it would be so awesome if you guys read and reviewed her stories. It would make her brithday ten times better. Okay well thats all I got review please.**

**Meagan!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Here is the update. If some words are spelt wrong sorry guys the "s" on my keyboard is sticking a little. I'll try my best to catch it. But I'm not perfect so I might miss some.**

**I do not own Twilight....................And that makes me sad. But enough about my depression on with the story.**

**BPOV**

It wasn't long til everyone caught up to me. They made a circle with me and Lorissa in the middle. Victoria, Tanya, and James on the our circling up trying to find an opening to get to me. It was then that I realized that maybe it wasn't smart for me to guard Lorissa. After it's me they want, I can run away and that would get them away from Lorissa. I formed a plan quickly in my head. I was going to run, and the others were to wait for Tanya and them to follow then get Lorissa home safe, before they come after me. I know it's a risk and there is a possibility that they won't get to me in time. But at this moment the only I cared about was keeping Lorissa alive.

I lifted up my shield to let Edward know the plan. Tanya was to close to risk telling the others. If she knew how much Lorissa really meant to me, she would go after her.

_Edward here's the plan. They are after me so I'm going to run and when they follow me take Lorissa home. Make sure she is safe then come after me! _

He looked back at me and I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't going to go along with it.

_Please I couldn't live with myself if she got killed because of me. I know it's risky but I have to do this. I love you!_

He looked back in uderstanding. I reached up to touch his face. He brought his hand up to touch mine. Looking at me with a pained expression.

"I love you!" he wispered. Everyone looked over at that moment, I took this chance to start running while all eyes were on me.

I sprinted in the opposite direction of Lorrisa's house. I looked back to see three vampires on me. I ran faster than I ever had.

Pretty soon every one caught up with me and I we started fighting. Alice, Rose, and I were fighting Tanya, while Esme, and Jasper took on Victoria. I looked around for Edward, Emmett and Carlise but I couldn't see them. James was missing to so I assumed that they were somewhere fighting him.

I didn't take long for the onthers to kill Victoria, Tanya bolted as soon as she smelt the fire. I ran after her and I was just about to catch her when I smelt another fire. I ran towards the smel and froze. Just a little to the right of the fire were Carlise and Edward. They were hovering over something and that's when I smelt the blood. I ran over quickly and saw Lorissa lying on the ground.

"Oh my god Carlisle what happened?" I asked as I kneeled beside her.

"James bit her. We managed to get to her before he could kill her." He said looking up at me apologetically.

"Well we can do something to stop the change right? We could suck the venom out or something? Right?" I looked up at him and expression was even worse.

"I know this isn't what you wanted for her but he broke her pretty bad before he bit her. If we suck the venom out she might not survive."

"So either she dies young or becomes a monster for enternity is that what your telling me?" I screamed the last part and Edward came over and pulled me in his arms as I sobbed.

I don't want her to die. I can't believe I did this to her. I couldn't kill James because the boys had already gotten to him. I made up my mind then and there that I was going to kill Tanya if I have to spend eternity searching for her. She will die for bringing James here.

We brought Lorissa back to our house and waited for the transformation to be complete. We sat around for three days only leaving to hunt. Well everyone else left to hunt. I stayed right there by her side the whole. Finally after three days she woke up.

**So guys what do you think??? I don't really like it but hopefully you do. Review and let me know, I might just end it here.**

**Review please!**

**Meagan**


	19. Chapter 18

**Ok so I know it's been like forever since I've updated, I'm so sorry I'm in the middle of moving and with work and everything I haven't had much time. Hope you all can forgive me!**

**This chapter is for Lorissa(Twilightlover44) she said if I update so will she so hopefully she does!**

**Stephanie:Wow Meagan you have some good ideas you just need work on grammar and stuff.**

**me: wow that means a lot**

**SM: sure sure if you need anything let me know**

**me:well there is one thing!**

**SM: name it **

**me: i want Twilight**

**SM: sorry can't do that**

**me: Damn well i tried!**

**Ok in case you didn't get it I do not own Twilight! However I am known as the Twilight girl at work lol!**

**A/N Bella's thoughts with be underlined and Lorissa will be in Italics!**

**BPOV**

It's been 6 months since th fight with Tanya and she has yet to show back up! Lorissa has adjusted to being a vampire very well. It's like she skipped being a newborn. She had virtually no bloodlust at all. I was very proud of my little sister. Ofcoarse we had to move away after we staged her death so now here we are in Alaska. Lorissa is going to school with us and everyone has adjusted to the move pretty well. We don't keep in touch with the Denali's because we don't want them telling Tanya where we are. I personally want to hunt her down and rip her to limbs off slowly. But the other's won't let me!

I was on my way to lunch when Lorissa called out to me in her mind. We found out shortly after her transformation that her and I can communicate telepathically. She is the only one that can break my shield, to her my thoughts, and I can only here her thoughts when she wants me to.

_Bella get to the volvo now!_ I ran as fast as I could while still looking human! When I got outside I noticed everyone i my family standing around the Volvo.

Everyone was silent and I didn't want to be the first to break it so I asked Lorissa what was going on in my mind.

_There is another coven of vampires that started school today!_

Ok so what does that mean exactly?

_I have no idea but I'm not going to be the one to break the silence._

Well if she won't then I will.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked staring straight into his eyes. Bad idea I was quickly lost in them and forgot about everything else in the world. Until he looked away.

"There is another vampire coven that just moved in." He said like I was supposed to understand immediately what that meant.

I looked at him for a moment and eventually he understood that he needed to elaborate.

"Well they are veggie vamps like so they shouldn't be a problem." He said looking down.

"Ok so then why is everyone standing out here? How come we aren't going to meet them just to make sure?" I asked looking around at everyone.

Alice opened her mouth to say something but Edward silenced her with a look. Apparently he is hiding something from me. Whatever I'll find out later.

"I don't even want to deal with whatever that was right now. So Edward you and I will be talking later and you will tell me what your hiding." I said turning around to walk away. Everyone followed as I searched for the new family.

I thought I heard Alice mumble "Well you'll find out before then if we meet them." But I can't be sure because it was so low even with my vampire hearing it was hard to hear.

I walked into the cafeteria and noticed the new family quickly. I started walking over to them but stopped dead in my tracks.

There were five of them, all beautiful and they all had topaz eyes just like us. But what stopped me in my tracks was that sitting at that table was Mike Newton. I almost turned around and bolted right then and there but at that moment they all looked up at us. I froze as they walked over to us.

They walked straight past us without even looking and we followed under some silent agreement. As I was walking I noticed Mike trowing Edward dirty looks. He could tell by the way Edward walking with me that we were together.

We shortly into the forest and they turned around to glare at us. It was silent for some time and I couldn't take it so I started first.

"Ok well I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Bella and this is Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Lorissa." I said pointing to everone in there pairs except Lorissa.

"Ok well I'm April and this is Tommy, Amanda, Josh, Johnathan, and I'm assuming you know Mike." She said pointing to everyone in pairs also. April was about 5'5" with blonde hair down to her shoulders and average build, Tommy was the same height as her with brown hair and a little muscular, Amanda had long dirty blinde hair and was super skinny, while Josh was a couple inches taller with really short brown hair, Johnathan was about 5'8" with messy black hair and was built like Edward. Mike still had hs spikey blonde hair and was still super skinny guess some things never change.

I noticed Lorissa's head snap up when she said Johnathans name. Looks like my little sister has a crush.

_Shut up not I don't!_ She screamed in her head. I laughed and beside I heard Edward chuckle. Everyone in my family ignored us, they were used to our silent conversations. April however raised one eyebrow in question towards us. I tried to brush it off but she wasn't going to have that so I went around and told everyone's power.

"Well Lorissa and I have the ability to communicate telepathically but only to each other. Edward can read minds, Alice sees the future, and Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions. And I also am a mental shield but Lorissa's ability is to break through them." I said point to each person so they knew who I was talking about.

"How come you and her can only communicate like that with each other?" April asked.

"We aren't really sure but we think it has something to do with how close we were before she was turned." I said. Remember back to the conversation I had with Carlisle when we first discovered this.

"Oh well Mike can see the bonds between people like their relationship and how strong it is. Johnathan can manipulate those bonds. Depending of coarse on how strong they are." She said looking over at them.

"Oh really. So Mike what do you see?" I asked.

"Well you and Edward as well as Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett have strong love bonds with your mates. Also with each other though Those lines are blue which signifies family and that line is going to everyone. Johnathan and Lorissa are-" He was cut off as Johnathan punched him in the gut.

Everyone just stood there staring at them confused, except Edward, who of coarse knew what he was going to say, he had this amused expression on his face. Stupid mind reading vampire.

We made a plan for them to meet us at our place after school so we could all get more aquainted. With that we made our way back to class and sat through another boring day of school. When the day ended we headed back to the house quicker than usual so we could talk to Carlisle and Esme before out guests arrived.

They arrived about ten minutes after we got there. With the learders of their coven. Their names are Meagan and Troy. Meagan has light brown hair is 5'5" and was skinny but not anorexic skinny but good skinny. Troy had short dark brown hair was really muscular and about 6 foot.

I learned th Mike was turned shortly after me by a newborn vampire who had gotten scared off when Meagan showed up. They took him in and has been part of there family ever since. I asked him how my dad was since he was there after my disappearance. Apparently my dad and his mom made up and got married about a year ago. I was happy for them. We spent the rest of the night catching up and getting to know each other's families. After a few hours Mike seemed to relax around Edward and I. Lorissa and Johnathan had gone off together about hour later and no one knew where they had gone.

At about midnight they left and we went hunting before getting ready for school. Mike being here wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, and Lorissa seemed to really like johnathan.

**So there you go hope you liked it. Review please so I know. Lorissa you better update now! and to those of you who were mad at me because she wouldn't update til I did. Now you have no reason to be. If she doesn't update that's on her because I fulfilled my end of the deal do :p!**

**Meagan**


	20. Chapter 19

**Ok sorry it's taking me so long to update this story I know you guys hate me. But in my defence I had a lot going on so please don't. And hey better late than never! Right???? right?? ok fine! here you go!**

**When we left off last a new coven had just moved to town. In that coven was April, Amanda, Tommy, Josh, Johnathan, and Mike Newton.... Mike has the ability to see the bonds between people and Johnathan can manipulate those bonds depending on how strong they are........Bella and Lorissa have the ability to communicate with each other with their thoughts. Lorissa has a crush on Johnathan and the same goes for him! Mike seems to be okay with Bella and Edward......but is he really????**

**Okay I think that's everything!**

**I don't own Twilight!**

**BPOV**

We went to school the next day and everything seemed fine. I was headed to lunch when Lorissa called out to me again.

What?

_You have to meet me outside, right now!_

fine I'll be there in a minute.

I walked outside and saw Lorissa and Johnathan standing by the car. She had this goofy grin on her face but it changed as soon as she saw me. I walked over said hi and just waited for them to tell my what was going on.

"Ok so you know how you said last night that you thought Mike seemed okay with the whole you and Edward thing?" Lorissa asked after 5 minutes of us staring at each other.

"Yeah."

"Well he isn't." she looked at Johnathan as she said this. Naturally so did I.

It took him a minute but he finally spoke.

"Last night he asked me to see if I could break you guys up. I told him your bond was too strong and nothing was going to break you guys up. But he didn't listen he just got mad and said that if I wasn't going to help him then he would do it himself."

It took a minute for this to sink in and then he continued.

"Look Bella I don't know you I only know your history with him. I know how he feels and he is my brother. I'm telling you this to save him cause I know if he tries something your family will be on him and I don't want him to get hurt!"

"Well Johnathan, thank you for telling us this. I have to go find Edward I'll see you guys later." And with that I left.

I found Edward sitting at the table. He looked like he was about to jump across the table at someone. I sat down and waited for him to say something. After a few minutes he looked at me, then he got up and walked away. Instead of following him I just sat there. Everyone in my family was looking at me. I had no idea what was going on. Edward and I always talked about everything. Why all of a sudden was he walking away from me when we clearly need to talk. I could feel all eyes on me and after awhile I couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" I asked. Finally looking up to meet their eyes.

"Bella how could you do that to Edward?" Alice asked.

"Do what?"

"I had a vision that you were going to leave him for Mike" She said.

"I'm not going to leave him for Mike. I love Edward way to much to leave him. I wouldn't be able to live if we were seperated." I said. My eyes pleaded with them to understand what I was saying. I could never be without Edward. The thought alone made me feel empty.

After staring at them for ten minutes and no one saying anything I got up and walked away. I was looking for Edward when I ran into Mike. I really didn't want to talk to him so I tried to go around him. He kept stepping in my way, obviously he wasn't getting the point.

"Mike if you don't get out of my way right now. I will tear you apart slowly and laugh while I watch you burn." He moved and I headed off to find Edward. But the thing I could think about while I was looking was that sick smile Mike had on his face as he moved out of me way. Who in their right mind would smile like that when they were just threatened. I didn't have much time to think about that because as soon as I walked outside I spotted Edward.

He was sitting on one of the benches with his back to me. I walked up and sat next to him. For awhile we just there together in silence thinking. I was the first to speak.

"Edward will you look at me please?" He just sat there. "Please?" I asked again. This time he looked.

"Thank you. Now I don't know exactly what Alice saw but you have to listen to me. I love you and I could never leave you for anyone. I do know that Mike is planning to break us up because he asked Johnathan to use his power against us. Only he can't because out bond is to strong. So I don't know what Mike is planning, but I do know that he won't succeed. Because what you and I have is like nothing this world has ever seen. I love you with everything I have and nothing could ever change that."

He sat there for a minute staring at me. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me. Then out of nowhere he kissed me. This kiss was diferent from all the others. It was agressive and needy and I felt at that moment that we were both trying to put all of our unspoken feelings into that kiss. Even though I don't need to breathe I still felt lightheaded when he finally pulled away.

"I love you" He wispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like everything was good between us again. But I could tell that Alice's vision was still bothering him. So I decided that when we went out tonight I was going to dedicate a song for him. Right in front of Mike. Right when I made my decision I heard Alice scream and then two seconds later she busted into my room jumping up and down.

"Oh Bella that is perfect. He is going to love it and Mike has to realize that you will never love him after that." She said.

So I put my plan into motion. We went to this karyoke bar and I went straight up and put my name in. Right when Mike and his family walked in they called my name.

As I walked up I could feel Mike's eyes on me.

"This song goes out to a very special person in my life. I love him so much and NOTHING can change that. Edward this one is for you"

The thing about love, is I never saw it coming

You kinda crept up and took me by suprise

And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wondering

Is this true? I wanna hear it one more time

Move in a little closer

Take it to a whisper

Get just a litter louder

Say it again for me

Cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind

Say it again for me

It's like the whole world stops to listen when you tell me you're in love

Say it again

The thing about you is you know just how to get me

You talk about us like there's no end in sight

The thing about me is that I really wanna let you open the door and walk into my life

Move in a little closer

Take it to a whisper

Get just a litter louder

Say it again for me

Cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind

Say it again for me

It's like the whole world stops to listen when you tell me you're in love

And it feels like it's the first time

That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain

And never in my whole life

Have I heard words as beautiful as when you say my name

Say it again for me

Cause I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind

Say it again for me

It's like the whole world stops to listen when you tell me you're in love

Say it again

Say it again

Say it again

Say it again

Say it again

Say it again

Say it again

Say it again

Say it again

When you tell me you're in love

Say it again

Everyone was screaming and clapping when I finished but the only person I saw was Edward who had walked up to the stage to meet me. I walked over to the table with him and noticed Mike walking out the door. Guess he finally got the hint.

**So guys what do you think? Again sorry it took so long and if there are any errors sorry I broke my "U" key in the middle of writting I think I got them all but who knows.**

**Reviews make me happy and if I get ten I'll update before the weekend ends. Oh and should Mike be done trying to break them up? Cause if he is I'll bring Tanya back. Or should I have her back and him still trying to break them up? Let me know!**

**Meagan**


End file.
